The Love of a mother
by Mr. Magical
Summary: When a mother loses her child, just how far will she go to see him again? (rated T for obvious reasons. Also my first sad story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, and welcome.**

 **First off, I want you to know that this is gonna be a sad story. It's just a short (About ten-ish chapter) bittersweet story I thought of.**

 **So...stuff I need to cover. It's rated T (For obvious reasons) and updates may be a bit random because of school and stuff.**

 **Well, now that that stuff is out of the way, you can read...so go...I won't stop you.**

 _Chapter 1_

"Mom!" He complained "Mom!"

"Hush sweetheart." his mother said

"Mommmmyyy!" he wined

"Stephen, I'm talking, It shouldn't be too long." She said as she detatche from the payphone for only a short bit "Now... a duck ran into his plane engine? must have been messy..."

The little black-haired boy loved his mom and all, but when she said that phrase, he knew it usually meant, _I'll talk for another ten minutes_. But he _didn't_ want to wait. He just wanted to go and see (Hopefully go into) Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, which he had to admit, was probably the best place on planet eart. Sadly the only fragment he had of the wonderful place was a little yellow plushie, and _really_ hoped to get him (the plushie) some new friends soon such as Freddy Fazbear, Foxy the pirate fox, and the rest of the crew.

He had been waiting _all_ day to try and get into the place, since it was on the route on the arduous school shopping route, where he was forced to try on clothes that were kind of itchy and made him feel like a dress up doll. If the task itself wasn't terrible enough being dragged around, the fact that his summer ended in two weeks and they were already thinking of new clothes and school supplies put him into a really bad mood.

He tried to ask for her permission by tugging and whining, but she kept ignoring him and talking to her friend.

Stephen eventually gave up and sat down on the curb near the booth, and less than twenty seconds later, he found himself bored out of his mind about what to do.

After playing with himself for a little bit, he came up with a thought like no other conceived.

 _What if I just went without her permission?_

This was a totally new concept to him. It did seem pretty logical considering that she would be on the phone for a good ten minutes, which was long enough for him to go the place, meet his friends and by some friends for his plushie, and return back before she noticed he was gone.

So when she wasn't looking, he made a break for it. But about ten feet into doing the deed, he felt…. _terrible_ as if he was breaking a rule, a rule which was always _respect and obey your parents_.

But he told himself that he would be back before she noticed. And with that idea, he kept going to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

After a few minutes of walking he found that, he was in front of the small store, that he looked up to. It was a bit run down and the neon Z didn't light up, but it was still a sight to behold as an emporium of fun and joy.

He looked through the windows and saw that there was fredbear, a slightly tall brown bear, serving cake to children, which he was used to seeing.

He opened the doors and was greeted by Riley, his scarlet-haired best friend.

"Hey man!" he said with mouthful of cake, "I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Mommy made some exceptions," he said hoping that he bought it and didn't report him to the police or something.

"Good," Tina said "We wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun!"

"I also here Fredbear says he has a surprise for us!" Alfred, a brunette, added

"R-r-really?" he asked

"Yeah!" Barret, a pitch-black haired fellow added. "He said it would be really fun!"

"Why you bet it is!" Said a tall yellow bear known as Fredbear. "Trust me, it will be the most amount of fun you will _ever_ have!"

"Really?" They all asked.

"Sure," The man nodded. "Just follow me."

So he did. His friends seemed pretty excited, in fact, they were jumping for joy in some cases as they walked to a room.

Fredbear opened the door and let them in one by one, with the bear itself going in last. His eyes were filled with awe as he looked at the room, and saw that there was in fact a huge white present there in a bright red ribbon, waiting for somebody to open it.

"So," he said as he looked around, "What's the surprise?"

"It's in that box," Fredbear said pointing to the bit white present.

"Can you tell us?" Tina asked

"I'm not allowed to spoil." He said as he then winked at the children.

And on that note, He was convinced that this guy was _defiantly_ going

Stephen, with the help of his friends opened the big white box with a bit more effort since the box was nearly their height, and they had to stand on their tippy-toes to open the lid.

He was pretty excited, what was in it? Could there have been a dog judging from how big it was?

When he had opened the lid, he was confused, and saw that the same reaction was on everybody's Inside the box was just the empty costumes of Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, which he thought was either a strange or really lame surprise gift.

"Um…Fredbear," Alfred said "I'm confused-"

They had all saw that Fredbear was no longer in the room.

Instead, a man wearing a purple trenchcoat and a purple hat with the words "SECURITY" written on it with the yellow Fredbear costume empty and on the floor.

The man also had a knife and appeared to be looking at them like some sort of delicacy.

Now, Stephen didn't know a whole lot of things about knives, but he had the feeling outside the kitchen, it was never a good sign to see one.

"S-s-sir…" Alfred whimpered "What are you-"

Suddenly, he saw the man lunge at him with the knife, and saw that it went right into his chest.

He tried to scream, but for some reason, he couldn't.

Riley tried to grab the man, but then he had then pulled it out of Alfred's chest and slashed at Riley's right hand.

He grabbed his hand which was then met by as slash to his best friend's face.

Riley flew a little and fell on his right side and didn't move.

Tina tried to attack him, seeing what he had just done to her two friends, but the man dodged her punch, and stabbed her in the stomach. Tina let out a strangled moan as the man then took out the blade from her stomach and left her curled up into a ball.

He didn't know what to do. This man was attacking his friends, and judging from his gaze Barrett appeared to be next on the line.

 _Get help.._ He thought as he went to the door and tried to open it, only to hear the door uselessly click and the knob not turn.

He realized the horror that the door was locked.

He heard a squelch followed by the sound of something falling.

He turned around to see the man had moved on to Barrett and was now moving on to him.

He was scared and sobbing a bit, but in the man's eyes, he saw that they were happy and filled with some kind of sick joy in what was happening.

"Don't take this the wrong way kid," he said "But I have a job to do,"

Before he could ask what this guy wanted, he saw him lunge at him with the blade.

He didn't feel anything, only that he couldn't move.

He found it difficult to see, breath, and even move for that matter. He tried to stand, but fell to the floor on his right side, feeling the red liquid slowly come out of him.

He wanted to scream for help, but all that came out was a gargle of the red liquid that was now coming out of him.

He saw the man look over him and laugh a little.

"New car, here I come," The man said as he then cleaned the red liquid from his knife.

He then saw the man leave the room and close the door behind him followed by a _click_ and the sound of deathly silence.

He wanted to move.

He had to tell.

He wanted to hurt him, make him _pay._

But he was so tired….so tired….

He suddenly found his eyelids heavy and his breath growing shorter, and suddenly found himself closing his eyes when he wanted them to stay open.

He didn't know how long he was going at, but he figured that it had been a while. But as time went on, he only found his pain getting duller and his eyelids getting heavier. And soon found it difficult to fight the urge to sleep.

 _Please..._ He thought as he coughed a little feeling his eyes almost fall down. _Mommy...help...me…._

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that she could be there to help him up.

She always took care of him, why would this time be any different than the others?

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Wow...one chapter in and I already killed a character..I must be a terrible person.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2- Search

**Hey everybody! Like I said, random updates, now for some stuff I need to cover.**

 **Story length: Ten chapters. 13 tops.**

 **Chapter length: A bit random but somewhere between 1500-3000 words.**

 **Well, that's all for now, hope you enjoy your chapter (Fair warning, the feels train may here…)**

 **Chapter 2- Search**

So far, Katherina wasn't surprised when she saw her son no longer near the phone booth when she finished talking with her friend on the phone.

In a strange way, she knew it was coming when she didn't know it coming. Like it the time before, and before that, and so on…

This also wasn't very new. She didn't know why, but whenever she spoke with one of her friends, her son would _always_ wonder off. Last time, it was a toy store that was about a block away (She still didn't know how he could have found it if it was his first time there….) and it was beginning to be a rather bad habit of his, one time, her husband had to consider buying a child leash to keep him within a ten-foot radius of her.

But by the third or fourth time he had mysteriously vanished on his own, she had stopped panicking when she had found that her son had a pattern whenever he mysteriously vanished whenever she talked. He usually went to the nearest toy store if it was for a few minutes, The bookstore if it was about five, the candy store or a plushie store if it was about seven minutes, or if he felt like she would be on longer than ten minutes, he would attempt to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

She sighed, and noted that next time, she would bring a toy to keep him entertained or if he started throwing a fit, she would stop talking with her friends and give him a lecture about keeping in touch with your friends.

She then walked over to the nearest Toy's R Us, half expecting her son to be standing there, unable to by the toy that he wanted because he didn't have enough money.

"Hey," She asked.

"Yes?" Said the person, who was a girl probably in her early twenties and probably working for college money.

"Have you seen a child about this tall come in here alone?" She said indicating with her arms to about her waist height.

"What color was his hair?" She asked

"Black," She said

The lady shook her hand.

 _Really?_ She thought suddenly a bit confused at her response.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"I'm sure," She said "We can check the footage if you want."

"Yes please," She said in a bit of a scared voice. As the employee then led her to the office part of the building, and was in front of a man who was reclining in his leather chair couldn't be that much older than the girl working at the register.

"Sir," She said

"Yes ma'am?" the man in a bit of a weak voice.

"Have you seen a boy about this high on your cameras?" She said indicating with her arms again "He has black hair, he was wearing a blue shirt with some jeans."

"Hold old was he?" The man asked as he stopped reclining.

"Eight," she said.

The man then looked at his monitors.

"Mind if you come here, just to check?" he said.

"Yes," She said as she then looked at the footage from this morning, and after fast forwarding through the footage, she found nothing.

"Do it again," She said hoping that she may have overlooked him by accident as some other child.

And so he did, and had the same result as before.

She didn't understand, where was he?

She reconsidered her options. If he wasn't here, he was at the bookstore probably.

"Thanks." She said as she then left and moved on to the store. Feeling a tad bit of dread as she got nearer and entered the store, and asked the same thing she asked the people at the toy store, and got the exact same result as before.

 _Okay..._ she said feeling the dread in her stomach turn from a small weight to a bowling-ball sized piece of lead. _Maybe he's eating candy…._

She went over to the candy store feeling her heart a bit heavier now. When she had asked, she got the same result as before: they didn't see him at _all_ today. Even in their security footages.

She was beginning to wonder if he was beginning to hide from her. If he was, he was doing a pretty good job considering that she hadn't found him yet.

She thanked them, and moved on to the plush store, which she was sure he _had_ to be in. This time, however, she went at a faster pace than the last time she went, simply because she was now scared, which hadn't happened to her in a long time.

When she had gotten in, she had asked for the same thing from the other two stores, and got the same results as the last two times she had asked this.

She was now panicking for real. He wasn't in any of the stores that he usually went to, so where was he?

She asked that question, until she looked down at the stuffed yellow bear he usually slept with and carried around calling it his one of his "Friends."

She remembered that she had seen that yellow bear before, specifically at Freddy Fazbear's. She also recalled that he wanted to get some more friends for the yellow plushie.

 _Of course!_ she thought as she felt a sigh of relief and the ball of lead in her stomach begin to shrink. _Why didn't I think of that place first?_

She felt like an idiot for not trying out that place first, but it didn't matter, she would see him again.

She then walked out of the store was about to turn the corner at an intersection to the pizzeria, when she saw six police cars wail past her.

Her eyes were open for a little bit. She had never seen that many police cars in one place in her entire life, despite her husband being a deputy of the police force and occasionally throwing a party for his co-workers and associates, and was taken off guard to see let the cars go that fast in a mall.

She didn't know why on earth _six_ police cars would be needed, unless….unless something happened…..

She felt the ball of lead in her stomach grow again as she looked were the police were heading. She saw them take a right after the intersection that led to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

Suddenly, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She dreaded the worst. She was worried, since the pizzeria was the last place she had to check for her son, and oddly enough, six police cars had just rushed down the corner that the pizzeria was.

 _It's okay…_ she told herself trying to calm down _It's probably nothing. Who knows? Maybe a store next to it was robbed or something…_

Her thoughts kept her sound, but when she looked over to the corner, she saw something was _clearly_ out of place.

The pizzeria was radiating a light. Now, this was normal for her, she had seen it's neon sign always radiate light. However, the colors were red and blue and the pizzeria was surrounded by police cars and an officer was putting the yellow _Police line: Do not cross_ tape on the doors and around the perimeter.

All she could do was just look at the situation with a dazed look. She wanted to move, but some part of her just...didn't.

Suddenly she remembered: Her son.

He moved to the group of people who were stationed outside of the restaurant and were looking at it similar to that of a burning building. She scanned all across the group and saw that her son wasn't there.

 _Maybe these people saw him…._

"Excuse me," She said "But have you seen my son?"

They shook their heads, all except for one kid.

"What did he look like?" He asked

"About your height," She said "Black hair, blue shirt and pants."

The kid looked around for a little bit and scratched his chin, then looked back at her.

"I think…." he said "The last time I saw somebody like that, he and his group of friends were following Fredbear for a surprise."

She felt her heart flutter for a little bit. He was still here. He could still find him.

She didn't know how to get in, judging from the officers that were surrounding the building with automatic rifles.

She sighed, and broke out of the line anas almost immediately met by an officer.

"Ma'am!" An officer said rushing to her "Please stay away from the restaurant!"

"My son is in there." She said

"Your son?" He said

She nodded. He had to be. He wasn't in the crowd when she had looked. Which only left him to be in that place. Which couldn't be too hard to find him.

She started moving again.

"Ma'am," The officer said grabbing her wrist "We can't let you in there, It's too dangerous!"

"Why not?" She said

"There's a very dangerous man inside the building that could still be in there!" The officer said.

"If my son is in there, I'm going after him whether it's dangerous or not!" She said as she broke the officer's grip and started walking.

"Ma'am!" The officer said as he pulled a taser from his belt "If you do not comply with the law, I will use force on you!"

She was pretty sure that he wouldn't use it on her. Judging that his hand was quivering when he held out his taser. But then again, he had his taser. And her husband _was_ the deputy and could probably order a search for her missing son.

She sighed and was about to turn around to head back to the group when she saw something.

At first, she thought it was a mis-glance, but when she looked up, she knew it couldn't be a lie.

There, looking at her through the window, was her son.

"Stephen!" She said as she then turned away from her previous task and started running to him.

"Hey, Ma'am, Ma'am!"

She was pretty happy to see him. But something was...different about him.

His skin was a bit paler, he had bags and purple streaks under his eyes, and looked faintly….translucent. But when he saw her, he smiled, and started running to her.

She was happy, in fact, she was never this happy before when she had found her son. But suddenly, she saw him trip and fall to the floor.

She knew that her son was a bit of a klutz sometimes, but then she saw him struggling. She didn't know what was causing him to struggle but she saw that on his hands and ankles, there were _strings_ extending from them like he was some sort of life-size puppet.

She was about to wonder what caused the strings, until she saw that the strings all met in one place. That one place led to a clutched hand from a lanky figure that appeared to be made out of black felt with a white smooth mask.

She suddenly saw that her son was trying to escape this _thing_ like a fly from it's web.

"I'm sorry," The figure said in a sad voice "But I'm not done with you yet, there's just _one_ thing I need you to do for me…"

Suddenly, the figure turned around and started dragging the struggling Stephen with it.

"Mommy!" Stephen cried "Help me!"

That response took no conscious whatsoever to know what she had to do. She grabbed the large door tried to rip it open, only to feel some sort of sharp buzz come from her left thigh. Suddenly, the buzz grew around her leg and up her spine until the powerful buzz was too much for her to stand.

She fell on the ground with her seeing the world on it's side.

She wanted to move, but her legs, especially her left one, felt like it was on fire and didn't want to move.

She then felt something drag her away from the pizzeria's doors.

"No…" she whispered as she tried to move, only for the burning pain to come back, a bit weaker, but still strong enough to omak her unable to walk.

All she saw her son do try to claw away from the figure, but he couldn't and was still being dragged by it screaming "No! I Don't wanna be one! I'm not going in a costume!"

She wasn't sure what she knew about costumes, but she wanted to get him away from that _thing._

But she then realized that there was nothing she could do.

She was powerless to stop this thing from stealing her son.

 _I'm sorry my sweet baby…_ She thought, letting out a few tears, as she then saw the figure drag the child away from he vanished from her view.

"No…" She said as she felt herself being picked up and put into a squad car. "Stephen no!"

She strained her eyes, but she couldn't see her son or the thing that had dragged him away.

"Stephen!" She cried as the squad car door slammed and created a diagonal bar across her vision.

"Let me out!" She said only to realize that the door was locked and was beginning to move away from the pizzeria. "That thing is stealing my son!"

"Ma'am," The officer said "I promise that we will make a conscious effort to find your son, and trust me, we will get to the bottom of what caused this."

She was silent to the officer, and all she could think about was her son, and what had happened to him. And how she had failed to keep him safe from whatever that was.

Suddenly, she found herself giving a _new_ task for ther.

"Stephen…" She said in a quiet voice and letting out a few tears "I promise...I'll find you, even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Wow, this story just had gotten** _ **really**_ **sad all of a sudden….I hope you didn't cry.**

 **Also, this is my first bittersweet story, so expect some story errors you tragedy nazis.**

 **Well, that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams

**Hey there! Well, your days of waiting for a new chapter are over, so go ahead and read...I really can't stop you.**

 **Chapter 3- Dream.**

She woke up only to realize that she was still in her room.

She also woke up knowing she had had dreamed the same dream again for the past two weeks, each time depicting the same thing: her son calling her, her following the sound of her son's voice saying "Come find me mommy," all the way to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria where she would follow the sound as it got louder until she was in front of a door called _Backstage, Authorized personnel only_. She'd then she'd open the door, filled with joy to see her son again and take him home, only for her wake up in her room and realize it was a dream. And despite this happening for two weeks straight now, she was still brought to tears when she realized it was all a dream and her son _wasn't_ with her.

She also couldn't go back to sleep when she woke up, and soon found herself awake at 4 am and unable to get back to sleep.

After a few hours of wondering what to do she decided if she wasn't going back to sleep, minus well do something productive in the house.

So every morning, at about 4 AM every day these past two weeks, she would start working on cleaning the house. And in the wee hours of the morning, it was spent cleaning the house, toilets, floors, and odd things which she thought didn't need cleaning like the kitchen utensils or her washing machine. And it helped her find some peace or ,at least, forget that she had lost her son while she worked on the task at hand. This method worked, but about five minutes after she was done, she suddenly thought of where he could be, and if he was safe...

 _Keep working,_ She told herself as she viciously scrubbed the dishes, despite that they cleaner than clean. _Don't think, just work. Don't remember it…_

After spending her early morning washing dishes and cleaning glassware, she saw her husband walk up to her in his full uniform.

But he was sad, or appeared that way when she looked at him. She remembered when he said they'd find her son soon. Yet it was two weeks and she had no son. She then started wondering if the husband felt any grief about where her son was, after all, he was his father, right?

"Katherina," he said "Are you okay?"

"I'm just cleaning." She answered

"I know you are," He said "But honestly, can you do something else? Preferably take a nap or something?"

"Wilson," She said "I'm fine."  
He then walked behind her and for some unknown reason, gave her a hug from behind.

"I'm just worried about you that's all," he said "I mean, you're acting a bit strange and all.. do you need to see somebody?"

"I said I'm fine." She answered a bit more harshly than she intended to. Which caused him to break the hug and back away a little.

"Please take a shower then," He said "Not to be mean, but you look like a wreck."

"I will," She said as he walked out of the house and then drove away in his police cruiser leaving her all alone in her house.

She then wondered what she looked like, and soon, she ditched her current and moved in front of a mirror to see her appearence.

Personally, she thought that she looked normal looking throughout these two weeks, However, her reflection begged to differ. The mirror didn't show a smiling woman with silky black hair and a happy expression. The mirror showed a woman whose hair was starting to dull along with it appearing less silk-like and more like a dull metal with a bedraggled appearance. The woman also had very faint tear stains along with bags underneath her eyes that could show that she hadn't gotten that much sleep lately.

She wasn't accustomed to this person, mostly because she thought she never changed throughout the two weeks until her husband told her.

 _Well.._ she thought thinking about her dreary appearance _I guess I could take a shower, not like I had anything planned for today._

So she did. Which felt _far_ nicer than she expected, and when she got out, she felt like a whole new person, it was as if the woman in the mirror had almost never existed now that her hair was back to where she was used to it being and her face cleaned up.

She was now in a grey sweater with a pink skirt, not exactly a good look, but it felt fresher and a bit more sanitary than her previous black dress she had been wearing for the past two weeks.

She actually looked, and felt,...confident. It was as if she was a whole new person. In fact, she actually _yawned_. Which had _never_ happened these past two weeks.

Soon, her eyelids felt heavy and her fingers and hands begin to ache. A few seconds later, she felt like she hadn't slept in weeks.

She was tempted to sleep in her bed. After all, she _was_ tired and didn't have a whole lot planned for today, so why not? surely a little nap couldn't kill her.

"Well," She said looking at the bed the same way a child about to steal some candy would "Just a quick nap..."

She then climbed into the bed and felt it's plush covers, and soon, was under them. She laid her head on the pillow and then felt all the stress, the anger, guilt and sadness, almost vanish instantly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **(Author note: This is a transition, can't find those fancy line thingies...)**

"Hey...hey...wake up!"

She woke up, and for some strange reason, the ground felt like it was made of solid rock.

Then, when she put her hand on the ground, it wasn't the soft cushiony feel of her blankets, but rather the cold press of a linoleum floor.

She then opened her eyes to see that she was under a dim light, and a ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars, planets, and moons on it.

She knew that ceiling, in fact, it was the same ceiling that she saw at Freddy Fazbear's on the few occasions she actually came to the place.

She then moved her head up, and saw that Stephen was looking down at her.

He was still the same image that she had last seen him, with his unusually pale skin and slightly ruffled up look, but it was defiantly her son.

"Stephen?" She asked feeling a sense of relief as she saw him.

"Yes?" He answered

"Oh thank goodness…" She said breathing a sigh of relief "Stephen honey, where are you? I was worried sick about you!"

The little boy was quiet and just stared at her. For a few moments, she wondered why he was staring at her, and then realize that it was his signiture _and_ stare, which was usually used to make his friends admit soemthing.

"Stephen," She said giving in to his expression"I'm sorry for talking, now come on, let's go home!"

"I want to…" He said sadly "But there's something I gotta do,"

"What?" She asked

For a few seconds, he was quiet again until he turned around.

"Follow me," He said.

She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then he started walking away from her.

"Wait!" she said as she stood up and had to run a little to catch up with her son "What do you mean? Where are you? What happened in the pizzeria?"

He was still quiet, but kept on walking. Soon, he had walked down the left hall and to a room labeled _Backstage: Authorized personnel only._

She had seen that door multiple times now, and was aware that this could very well be a dream.

"Please come here mommy," He said as he stood in front of the door. "I _really_ want to show you something."

"Anything for you honey," She answered with honesty.

"Good." He said only for his expression to suddenly turned scared when he looked at something behind her.

"Mommy," he said

"Yes?" She answered.

"Please wake up."

"What?" She asked a in confusion.

"Please wake up."

"Why?" She asked looking behind her only to see an empty hall "What's wrong?"

"They're coming…" He muttered under his breath terrified. "Mommy. Please. You have to wake up now."

She knew that her son was scared of the dark, but the way he said the word _They_ seemed to indicate that this was a force that scared them.

"Wait," She said "Who's they?"

For a few seconds, her son stood still and just looked at her.

"They wanna take you away," He said. "They want us to stop being with each other."

"Now who would want that?" She asked

"I don't know." he answered "But mommy, they're coming for you, you have to wake up or they'll take you away!"

She was a bit confused (who wouldn't after being mysteriously transported to a kiddy resteraunt), was this a dream considering that her son was asking her to wake up? Or was it real?

She asked that question to her son, and he responded almost instantly.

"This is only a dream mommy," he answered "Please...wake up. I don't wanna lose you….You're my only hope..."

She was about to ask why she was his only hope when she suddenly saw that her son had a navy-ish tophat and bowtie on, and was now wearing a yellow sweater and black pants instead of his green one and blue jeans since she last saw him. He also had a yellow bear ears poking out of the sides of his head along with his nose flattening and getting a dark midnight black.

She wanted to ask him some more, try to help him, but she already knew where she could help him.

She tried to wake up by slapping herself or pinching her arm, but it didn't work for some reason and she was still in the pizzeria.

"Um….how do I go back?!" She asked

"Just...just imagine your home."

"That's it?" She said a bit ticked off that it wasn't really as extravagant as she hoped it would be.

He shrugged "It's worth trying."

She felt a bit idiotic not trying that first. She then closed her eyes and tried to picture her home, the room she was in and most of the details in it.

She then wondered if this would be the only time she would her son, and if was, there was one thing she wanted to tell him.

"Son," She said with her eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too mommy," He answered

She sighed and hoped that this would work.

She then she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see that she was in her room.

 _Good,_ She thought _What time is it again?_

She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was about 12:53 PM

 _Okay,_ she thought as she got out of bed and got ready to go see her son. _Just go in, get your son, get out._

She ended up reciting this a few times as she put her shoes on and walked out the door, full of energy and will to get her son and get her life back to normal.

But a few steps outside of her room, she saw something was different.

There were a few men in the living room talking with her husband. The men were, except for one who was wearing a labcoat, were all wearing grey uniforms with the words _Granite Peak Asylum_ on the back.

"Ah, the lady of the hour," The man in the coat said. "Katherina, I've heard a lot about you, now come along, we only want to put you someplace safe."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **I know, it a weird ending for a chapter, but I thought it was a good endpoint.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Escape

**Well….I don't really know if I can stop you right now….so go and read...like I said, I can't stop you.**

 **Chapter 4- Escape**

"Wait...who are you again?"

"Oh pardon me," The man in the lab coat said "I was just wanting to see you."

"See me? why do you want to see me?" She asked

"Ma'am, just come with us and you'll be...someplace better, where we will help consolidate these recent events."

She wasn't sure what this place would be, but seeing as the two other people were wearing shirts that had the word _Asylum_ on it, and she _defiantly_ knew what an asylum was if anything else.

"Wilson?" She asked the deputy.

"Uh...Kathy...Yeah, this is what I wanted to talk about." Wilson said "I've been getting concerned lately...and...well...I thought these guys could help.."

"You wanna send me to an asylum?!" She asked

"I know it looks pretty bad...but you're not...God how do I put this… you've been acting really strange lately…." he said.

"Look," She said "I appreciate that you want to help, but for the last time, I _know_ where our son is. I _know_ he's in Freddy Fazbear's, and I _know_ that he's waiting for-"

"Ma'am," the man who looked like a pharmacist "We did a sweep of the place."

"And?" She asked

"We didn't find him."

That seemed to be a punch in the face for her. Mostly because she was _certain_ that her son, or at least image of him, had told her that he was in there.

But then she remembered her little boy mentioning something about costumes.

"Did you check the costumes?" She asked "Cause I had a dream that-"

"Ma'am, please." the man said "Look, when this all passes over, you'll be here again-"

"What? Do you think I'm a nut?!" She said a bit louder and harsher than she intended it to be.

"Well...you do show symptoms of insanity." The guy said "Delusions, aggression, mood change.…"

"I know what I'm doing." She snapped "Just let me go find my son, get him, and then we can _all_ go back to our normal lives before this all happened, okay?"

She once again spoke a little louder than she intended to and a little harsher as well.

The man seemed to look at her in a strange and analytical way, sort of like the same way somebody would look at something they were considering buying something important for quite some time.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped.

The man shrugged and said only thing.

"Wilson," The man said "Do I have permission to use force to detain your wife?"

She looked at her husband. Surely he believed, right? this was their son they were talking about, so he should. He was an officer, maybe he could help her, why was he taking so long to decide? Why did he seem to be sad? Why was he just so...upset all of a sudden like he had had been hiding something?

He sighed and said only three words. But those three words came out like was ripping out a tooth or doing something he didn't want to do.

"Take her away." He said

Shock seemed to encompass her. She wanted to tell her husband why, but the two men in the grey sweaters were already starting to bolt at her.

Fortunately, they had a bit of a late delay since they didn't know her house and it's surroundings. She immediately turned around and managed to bolt back to her room and lock the door.

She pushed on the door for a little bit and felt them knock and pound against it a few times.

 _Alright..._ She thought thinking of something _There's two guys outside, and I'm locked in my room. I can't get out or they'll catch me. keep me away from Stephen...no. That can't happen…_

She started thinking of possibilities. She could try to take the guys in a fight, but seeing that the door's constant beating sounded less like a person and more like two battering rams, that wasn't a smart move.

She could hide, but they would look for her and find her. It wasn't a big room to begin with, and underneath the bed was the only real hiding place that was there. And anybody with a brain that would burst into the room would _first_ look under the bed.

She began to worry. The door sounded like it could come down and second. She told herself that it was just herself that was talking and maybe the insanity that she did or didn't have.

But then again, an axe head had just burst through the wall. Which was a pretty clear sign that these guys had dealt with this sort of stuff and that she had less time than she thought she did.

She searched up and down the room. Still nothing that she could come up with.

It then came to her horrible reality that she could be captured. She could never see her son again. Never tell him that she was sorry for being on the phone for being too long….

 _No! I need to think! What can I do?!_

She looked around again, and saw that near her nightstand, there were blinds. Now, blinds were totally useless unless you had a window pointing at the sun, which she did in fact have.

Soon, she had put a stool to jam the door where she stood and was trying to open the widow and was about halfway open when she heard the click of a doorknob.

 _Hurry up!_ She told herself as she opened up the window and then jumped out onto her backyard. She landed a bit wonky, but not enough to cause her limping. Which was good considering that she was running at this point.

She saw the gate that led from her backyard to the driveway, which she opened and quickly got on the driveway. Which was now had a grey van with the word _Asylum_ on it the afternoon sun.

 _Yes!_ she said seeing that the men were looking out of her open window, but then instantly regretted _not_ closing it. Because they had seen her and were now going through her house to the front of her door.

 _Shoot...what do I do…_

She looked around some more. She needed some way to get to the pizzeria. There was her car, which she could just drive away. But the men could catch up here and she would be stuck in her car. Not only that, but her husband was a police officer and could probably make people aware of her car. And she could be caught.

So, the car was a no. She looked around. The only real solution was go on foot. But if she did, _they_ could get in _their_ cars and chase her down. And in a footrace against a car, odds were that the car would win.

Either way, it was a lose-lose situation for her.

She knew she had about a few seconds left, ten tops before the men found her, but it was unavoidable. She couldn't be able to travel on foot without them catching her a few minutes in their cars. And she couldn't go in her car without them reporting her to a warning list and probably get her arrested.

Unless of course, she managed to get away before they could get out. Which was, just like the other two options, impossible.

She thought about something else: Hiding. Which seemed just a _little_ bit more possible than the previous three she had thought about. So she looked around for someplace. There had to be something somewhere! Just somewhere! Anywhere!

She didn't see anything that could be of use for hiding her except for a rosebush. One that had lots of dark green leaves and thorns that could make anybody regret grabbing the rose.

She sighed.

It would be painful but if it meant that she could get her son, it was worth it.

She jumped into the spot, feeling the bush poke and scratch her, but tried to make no noise. She thought it was pretty smart, since the bush had enough leaves to cover her and nobody would think about going inside of it since there were thorns.

She waited in the silence. Feeling nothing but the wind for a few seconds.

Then the sound of her door bursting down was heard and the two guys followed by her husband and the man in the lab coat a few seconds later.

It felt kind of wrong. Hiding from her husband. After all, she did still love him. and she was certain that he loved her back. But right now, she needed her son. And if that meant getting inside of a rosebush that was _way_ more painful than she thought it was, it would be worth it.

They looked around the house and searched a few bushes (They looked at her rosebush and decided not to search it if she was there since it was, after all, a rosebush with thorns) and went back in the house. She stayed in her bush, knowing that they were just searching the house some more to see if she was still inside.

Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours as she waited. And after an interminable time of being in the rosebush, she saw them come out and look around the driveway, and didn't see her there.

"Where'd she go?" One of the guys said.

"Probably to the place where she said she saw her son." The man in the lab coat said

"But she didn't take her car!" Wilson added. "I mean, the restaurant is eight miles away from here, so why wouldn't she take her car?"

"I don't know deputy," the man said "But we need to look around town before she hurts herself."

"Right…" he said a bit more of a sad voice than he usually said. "I'll alert the force. We'll search all night if we have too."

"Good," The man in the coat said "We'll bring some special forces and guard the pizzeria. Should she try to enter, we'll bond her and send her to her asylum until she returns back to her normal self."

Her husband nodded. He wasn't sad but he was worried. He appeared worried that he had just lost something of value. Something of importance.

The two men and the man in the lab coat got inside of their van and drove off, while her husband, with that worried look on his face, drove off as well.

She sat in her bush for a few minutes to make sure that they didn't come back. And after what she guessed was seven, she saw that they hadn't come back and it was probably safe.

She got out of the rose bush and looked around. It would be a long walk to Freddy's. And judging from how that guy said that it would have some men be there to protect the building should she return, which only made it all the more difficult.

She took a moment to also consider what she had done: She had just hid in a rosebush, escaped from her husband who was technically the authorities, sent him on a wild goose-chase, and would probably be on a milk carton and a wanted poster for the next two to three days given if she could outmaneuver them that long.

She realized that she had done all of that to see her son again and almost instantly, began to ask "Is all of this really worth it?"

 _It's worth it.._ She told her doubting self _You can see him again, besides, Wilson can just laugh it off. Then we'll be happy and back to normal…_

She sighed.

It would be a long walk, but that wouldn't stop her from seeing, and finding, her son.

And with that, she took the first out of a long journey to the pizzeria. And the first step closer to being with her son again.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5- Into the resteraunt

**Hey guys! sorry about the very long wait, but I should be able to write more often given that I'm on winter break.**

 **Well...I made you wait long enough, so I won't make you wait longer.**

 **Enjoy your chapter**

 **Chapter 5- Into the restaurant.**

She never really imagined how long twelve miles were until the day she walked that long.

It also didn't help that it was nightfall, which gave her a feeling of insecurity whenever she was far away from a nearby light source.

The journey to find her son also dragged out even farther due to whenever she saw a car drive, where in that case, she hit the deck and hid in the area to the side of the highway.

Overall, not that fun of a journey that she wouldn't recommend to anybody who wanted to do it. About ten more minutes of walking, she could see the bright neon lights of the pizzeria.

She smiled to herself. Soon, she would show them all. She would find her son and show them that she was _not_ in fact crazy. She was just trying to find her son, who should be in the pizzeria.

As she walked there, she started thinking about what her _son_ was thinking about the scenario. She figured he was probably upset due to her leaving there, but would be happy since he would be there to take him home where he could play and have fun with the rest of his friends.

Speaking of them, where were they? She figured that they would at least stop by, especially Frederick whom seemed to like him, but for some reason, they never did show up once.

For a brief moment, she wondered if her son wasn't the _only_ one that went missing that day. But with that thought, she told herself that if they _were_ missing, the other mothers would have done something about it. And since they hadn't he was the only one missing.

She was about to keep on walking forward until she saw that she was right in front of the pizzeria. It was visible with it's black and white checkered floors and had a few drawings visible on the walls, but about teen feet into the place, it seemed to almost vanish into darkness.

She looked around to see that there was also a clock there, and that the current time was about 11:45 PM.

She never even realized how late it was until she looked at it, which gave her all the more reason to try and find her son.

Grabbed on one of the brass handles that opened the glass doors, but found that they wouldn't budge.

She pulled on it a few times with no luck. She seriously considered breaking into the place if she had to, until she saw somebody from the office part of the building go up to the door. And as the person got closer, she could see it was a middle-aged man with hair blacker than night and was wearing a purple uniform with a gold nametag which had the name _Vincent_ engraved in it.

All she really did was just look at him to let him know that she wanted inside the building, and he actually opened the door but blocked the entrance.

"Uh lady, the place is closed until six," he said

"Don't mind me, I'm just looking for my son," She said

"Your son?"

"Yes," She said feeling a bit of hope rise "Have you seen him?"

"Well, what does he look like?" Vincent asked "Because I see _way_ too many children in this place."

"He's about eight…" She said "He has black hair, blue pants, a green shirt and I _know_ he's in the building somewhere."

The man seemed to open his eyes a little almost out of fear and even opened his collar a little to let some air in.

"Uh...are you sure?" he said in a bit of a concering voice.

"I'm pretty sure," She said "I just need to get it and-"

"You can't!" he said blocking her in.

"Why not?" She asked as she began to wonder if this Vincent fellow knew soemthing about her son's vanishing.

"You see...uh...the animatronics!" he said "Yes, they uh..walk around at night and they get _really_ violent when they see adults at night, so, I can't let you in."

"Sounds made up," She said "Besides, aren't they robots?"

"Y-yeah, they are," he stuttered "But there _really_ outdated and old, so you know, bad programing and whatnot."

It seemed pretty suspicious on what this guy was talking about. It also appeared that he was lying, given that whenever Stephen lied, he usually started stuttering and making stuff up once (He once blamed that a window shattered because a unicorn shot a laser at it.) It also seemed that this guy knew something about the current situation at hand dealing with her son.

"I know where he is," She said

"Y-y-you do?!" he said in almost a startled gaze.

"I think…" She said "I'm pretty sure he's playing with his friends, but I _do_ know he's in the building somewhere."

The man only seemed to pull at his purple collar some more and look around.

"Uh..I really can't let you in here, I'd lose my job and such…"

"I thought you were alone," She said

"The place has cameras...except in the back room,"

"Back room?" She asked

"Backroom?" He asked "What backroom? I didn't say this place back room, and even if it did, it was closed off _years_ ago."

This was looking a bit fishy about the situation at hand, after all, why did he mention a back room only to say that he _didn't_ mention a back room?

She figured it was worth checking out, after all, she was _way_ past the time she usually slept and figured she minus well spend all night getting him home.

"Look sir," She said "I don't know what's happening here, but I've been having an awful two weeks since he vanished and I _know_ he's in there somewhere,"

"Look, I really can't let you in!" he said "As much as I would like to, I really can't without me losing my job."

"It'll only be for a little bit, don't worry." she said attempting to get in only for the purple-clothed man to shove her aside.

"Look lady, if you don't stop trying to enter, I'll ban you from the premises!"

What he said earlier didn't really seem threatening now as what he said _now._ being banned meant that she couldn't go in without the cops showing up, and for once, the _last_ thing she wanted to see was the cops right now.

"Please," She said "It'll only be for a little bi-"

"Look," He said "Whoever you are, I can't let you in, so please come back tomorrow during daylight hours!"

He then slammed the door to the place, locked it, and went back to his office in the dark in a rather hurried way.

Initally, any person would have just left the building, called their losses, listen to what the purple man had told her and search in the morning.

But something wasn't right, the way he spoke, the way he stuttered...it was as if he was hiding something. Something dark. Something that the others wouldn't be happy if they found out.

She tried to pry her eyes deeper into the darkness, but they went about as far as they could go given the darkness that shrouded the place.

She sighed. She didn't know why, but she felt like this place was _calling_ her. Like it was begging her to go inside and see her son.

 _Maybe it's just me…_ She told herself. _Maybe it's just me losing whatever mind that I have left._

She began to walk away from the place and questioning her journey. Maybe this was all some stupid stunt she was doing. Maybe the purple man wasn't hiding anything but was _really_ worried about losing his job. Maybe her son really _was_ gone forever, and that he _wasn't_ in the pizzeria where she thought he would be waiting for her.

These and other thoughts swam in her sleep-deprived mind as she began another long walk to an inn where she could hopefully get some rest.

That was, until she passed one side of the building.

There was an ally, just like any other ally that had two buildings next to each other, but near the bottom of the ally, she saw a square piece of metal that was just _slightly_ ajar.

She looked at the piece of metal and realized that it was a grate to an air vent. She also realized that the she could use the air vent to enter the building without having to use any doors.

She felt a giddy feeling as she crouched down to enter the air vent, but nervous at the same time about what she would do when she entered the restaurant. After a few seconds of thinking, she made a list of places to check, and that strange place known as the back room that Vincent had mentioned would definitely be one place to check for her son.

As she entered the vent, she began to wonder if this was pushing the limit of how far she was going. After all, she was trespassing on company property and could therefore be arrested.

But she told herself that the cops were _already_ after her since she didn't go to the asylum and that the cops would be after her whether or not she went in.

 _Minus well try.._ She said as she entered the cold metal vent, with the intent of finding her son now more than she ever had before. And as she crawled through the cramped and somewhat filty vent, she wondered if what he said about the robots being super violent was real or not. In fact, she even stopped for a few seconds to think about it.

 _Nah,_ She told herself _It's all in your head, and besides that employee probably made that up to scare me away._

And with that thought, she crawled deeper into the vents and into the restaurant.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today guys, hope you have a wonderful new year and that I can see you next time, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6- searching the restaraunt

**Apologies for not updating in over a month**

 **Chapter 6- Searching the restaurant**

She made a mental note that if she was to ever climb into an air vent again, she would do in something other than her clothes.

She didn't know how long she had been crawling, or how far exactly but she had the feeling about five minutes in that she was somewhere in the kitchen, given there was a strong smell of pizza and burnt' b bread there.

That was, until she saw the same man she had seen earlier looking through the room.

"God, where are they?!" He said frantically.

 _Doesn't know anything eh?_ She thought see9ng him shuffle through the costumes.

"Okay…calm down…just look…."

He then turned around and then _ran_ from the room.

She looked at her watch to see that it was midnight and in a strange way, she wasn't even tired.

 _Its okay_ she thought _just go in, find your son, get out. Can't be that hard right?_

She then opened the grate and fell to the floor in a less-than gracious _THUD_ she stood up to see that she was defiant.

Yet, the room was strange that the man had entered; there was a strange dark red and crusty liquid.

At first glance, she let out a gasp because thought it was blood. But a few seconds later she calmed down and only reminded herself that this was a children's restaurant and that it was probably some age-old ketchup or pizza sauce stain.

She opened the door silently to see the dark restaurant. She guessed that this place was probably more enjoyable in the daytime since there would be happy posters and cheery things, but at night, this place had a totally different feel. She felt like she was in one of those old abandoned carnivals that could send shivers down even the bravest of hearts.

She tried to keep light steps, but that was kind of hard to do with her shoes and she ended up making the place creepier than it already was.

 _Oh what the heck._ She thought as she took of her shoes to expose her feet to the bare and cold ground.

She no silently trekked across the children's restaurant, with her ears almost bleeding to pick up noises or anything for that matter that could help her.

She continued to look until she realized that she was in an intersection between one hallway and another.

She didn't know which way to go and a sense of panic began to grown inside of her.

 _Oh great…_ She thought looking around _now I'm lost…_

She really wished that there was some sort of map or signs that would help her get her bearings or even better, find a sign that said _son is in this direction._

She figured that it was probably better to go up the hall, and so she did.

She started taking a few steps and tried to stay out of the security cameras field of vision, which was easier said than done, given that it was like the traffic system only this time, if there was no red light on the camera, she was free to make a dash to the next hall where she could hopefully be able to search some more.

A few more minutes of doing this and she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a yell.

"GO away! I don't like you and I will never will!" Said the voice of the man known as Vincent followed by the slam of the door.

She didn't know what exactly was going down at the moment, but she had the feeling that it was probably best if she stayed out of it, since whatever that guy was doing was probably bad and would most likely get her inured, or worse, found out by the police.

She continued to avoid cameras and as she traversed through the restaurant. She picked up a few images here and there about the children doing something from the crayon-colored pictures on the walls and the occasional coloring book page that she would randomly stumble upon.

She soon found herself looking at the wall that was filled with pictures, each depicting one of the characters that were on the wall, but one of them was….different.

It was a drawing of a strange long black figure that was giving presents to grey children. Only, the children didn't look like the others. Their skin was grey and they had strange dark lines running down their cheeks. It also seemed that they weren't _happy_ in fact; they seemed to be sad about something.

 _Just keep moving…_ She told herself trying to calm herself down. But the strange image continued to re-appear in the back of her mind: What was it? And who in the right mind would paint such a thing?

 _Note to self…_ She said _make sure that when you get your child back, he doesn't paint strange demented pictures like that._

She then moved on into the darkness of the restaurant, and soon, she guessed she was in the main party room from the large tables with empty party hats and the empty stage.

 _Wait…_ She thought looking at the empty stage _aren't there suppose to be characters there or something?_

She found herself staring at the stage. She hadn't been at the place long enough to see how it worked or operated, and soon found herself second guessing herself.

 _I think they put them away after hours?_ She thought. It did seem kind of logical to do that. _Yeah…I'll just look somewhere else._

She continued on in the restaurant, with her feet now clammy and cold from the linoleum floor, she continued to look around and even got on the stage to find anything incrementing or evidence of her son.

 _Come on…_ She looked _he has to be here! I just know it!_

Her eyes only fell on empty hallways and emptier tables until they saw a door labeled _Spare parts/maintence room_

 _Well….it's worth a shot._

She then crept over to the door and very slowly opened it and soon entered the room to only see an inky darkness.

She groped around for a light switch, and felt it to her left. She then flipped it and saw that the room was _far_ more different than the rest of the restaurant. It looked like some sort of dudgeon or torture chamber and certainly not a place that would be in a children's restaurant given that there were various grey skeletons on the floor as well as the empty (and sometimes headless) costumes of the pizzeria mascots.

 _Well…_ She thought looking around _I want to find my son...but where is he?_

She looked through some of the drawers only to find mechanical parts and once again, not her son.

 _Where is he?_ She thought looking around. She was pretty sure he said that this was the place, right?

"Stephen?" She asked to the emptiness of the building "Stephen, honey, are you here?"

She heard her question echo around the halls for a few seconds, only to be responded by the exact same question that she had asked to the hall.

She sighed.

Maybe he was gone and she was once again, hallucinating or having that insanity thingy that the doctor was talking about.

She was silent for a few moments, hoping that he would come out or that he was asleep.

It was still quiet

 _It's over…_ She thought she thought _He's…..he's really gone…_

But she was so sure. She had _seen_ him. He _had_ to be here somewhere!

She searched again, yet everywhere she looked, she didn't see her beloved son.

She tried calling him again, but this time, with a different attitude.

"Stephen," She said "Please come out from hiding. I know I wasn't too fair that day and I'm sorry but I've been worried sick about you…please…"

She was once again met with dead silence.

 _This is stupid..._ She thought _what was I thinking, believing I could find him? I'm better off just turning myself in…_

As terrible of a reality it was, there wasn't anything much better besides from that. She then turned from the empty and began to walk away, with her now feeling more awful and sad now than she had possibly felt in her entire life.

That was, until she heard a _THUMP_ and then the sound of a voice longed to hear.

"Mommy?" Said the voice of Stephen "Did you call?"

 **End of Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Found

**Chapter 7 – found.**

She turned around to the voice of her son, only to find empty costumes lined up against a wall.

"Son?" She asked "Stephen where are you?"

For a few moments, the empty back room was silent and she even thought that it was just her until she heard the sound of objects being moved near her left.

She moved over to that pile and then started moving the costumes, her heart actually feelink like it could expl9ode from the rollercoaster of events that had been happening before and now that she had found him, could finally get her life back to normal.

"I'm...I'm under here..." said his weak voice coming from the pile.

"Son!" She said looking at the costume "Where have you been! I've been worried sick-"

She removed the last costume, a yellow bear with a navy blue top hat and bowtie, only to reveal an empty and rather blank space and not her son.

 _What?_ She thought, until she remembered something about there being dream about the costumes.

She then started looking through the costumes, first the regular brown bear, who appeared to be the mascot of the place, and then through the rest of the empty suits in the back.

""Your looking in the wrong costume." Said the voice of her son.

"I am?" She asked looking around "Can you tell me which one you are in?"

"I'm in the yellow one." He almost whispered.

She looked around for a yellow costume, and found that there two. The bear with the yellow top hat or the bird (She didn't know if it was a duck or a Chicken.)

"Which one?" She asked.

"The bear." He said.

She then discarded the yellow suit and focused on the bear costume. Compared to the other costumes that she and seen earlier, this one was much more aged and even had a few missing holes in it.

"Son are you in there?" She asked.

"Yes." He said "Could you please take this mask off? It's really uncomfortable and smells really bad in here."

"Of co-wait, why are you in a costume?"

"What?"

"Stephen, why are you in a costume?"

"It's….It's a long story." He said

"What do you mean it's a long story?'" She asked

"Mom…please don't ask about it."

"Ask about what Stephen? Are you hiding something?"

"I'm…I'm not hiding anything." He said in almost a sad voice.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes mother." He said

"Okay then, just sit tight and I'll get you out of there." She said as she went behind the costume and tried pulling the head off so she could see his beautiful face and then make it out of here and tell the authorities that she wasn't insane. She was right! _She_ had found him when everybody said she couldn't! All she needed to do was get him out and her life would be back the way it was!

She put her arms underneath the mask and attempted to take it off, but the head of the costume wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she pulled at it.

Stephen was also right about the bad smell, because right when she pulled on the head, a horrid, and putrid stench of a run-over animal filled the room. In fact, it had gotten so bad that she had started gagging a little and had to look away from him for a little bit.

"Ow!" He said.

"Sorry." She said looking at the costume. Aside from her earlier attempts of trying to open by taking the head off, she really didn't know how to get the mask off. She paced around the costume looking for some sort of slot or at least something that she could wedge it out.

"Uh Stephen," She said "How did you even get in here?"

"I….I didn't choose to be in here." He said in almost a sad voice.

"What?"

"I…I was tricked." He said

"Tricked?"

"When I ran off from you…" He said almost as if he was telling a sad story "There was a man. He promised us some cake and didn't appear mean, but when he led us to a room, he-"

 _MWA HA HA…._ Something laughed cutting her son's story off.

She stood on nerves end and looked to the direction of the deep laugh.

She saw that there two pinprick eyes peeking through the door frame that appeared to be looking directly at her.

"Mom…." Stephen whispered "Stay….very…still…."

She didn't need to be told what to do. She then found herself in an intense stare-off with this strange thing, and after a few year-long moments, she saw the lights move away from the door.

She stayed still for a few seconds until she thought that whatever that was was gone.

"Stephen, what was that?" She whispered

"I…I don't really know." He said

She searched around the small room a little more, searching around for any tool that looked like it could be used to take off the costumes, and found nothing save for a few wrenches and drills.

She didn't know how to get him out.

"Stephen." She said "Stephen baby."

"Yes?"

"I…I don't know how to get you out of there."

Although he couldn't see her son underneath the large yellow costume (She assumed he was somewhere below eye level.) She had this weird motherly sense ( she guessed all mothers had when they talked to their children.) that her son had just felt a little bit sadder.

"I'm sorry. I really tried…" She said

"It's okay Mommy." He said "Maybe you could spend the night here? Maybe get some help in the morning to help me get out of this costume."

Initially, she wasn't all for staying the night in this restraint considering whatever that was that had appeared on the door moments ago. But then again, she was probably wanted and couldn't check into a hotel without the police barging into her room. And she couldn't contact the security guard here since he wanted her out. So maybe, it would be better if she just spent one night here….

"I guess I can stay," She said

"Really?" He asked

"Yes." She said "I could wait with you until morning, that way I can get somebody to get you out of that costume."

"You would do that?" He asked

She nodded "Of course I would, you're my son,"

She had that weird motherly feeling came back again where she could feel how her son felt, this time, it was a feeling that he was happy and in a strange way, relieved to finally get out of the costume that he had somehow gotten into.

And in an even stranger way, her son's smile, weather visible or no, made her smile as well.

"Don't worry son." She said picking up a blanket on the floor and covering them as she snuggled next to him "I'll get you out and everything will be back to normal, okay?"

"Okay." He said from inside the costume

She tried to fall asleep. But whenever she closed her eyes, all she could really think about was that she may have been too harsh on the poor child.

She looked at her son, who was currently stuck in a smelly costume.

 _I guess I minus well tell him…._ She thought thinking some more about her attitude earlier, and that she wasn't mad at all.

"Stephen, I'm sorry if I sounded a little earlier." She said "It's just I've been worried sick about you, and now that I've found you, I have this sense of relief…and I want you to know that I'm not mad at you."

"I…I understand." He said "You were just worried about me."

"I was." She said "And I want you to know I love you with all my heart." He said.

"I love you to mommy."

And with that, she closed her eyes, feeling at least a bit glad that she had gotten that off of her chest and very slowly, lulled herself to sleep.

 _Tomorrow…_ She thought as she fell asleep with her son. _Tomorrow, we will be a family again._

 **End of Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Unmasking

**Chapter 8**

Katherina wondered if it was those odd and rather peculiar moments in life that made it worth more than just not being there at all.

It was strange sleeping in a children's restaurant. She slept underneath a blanket with her son (Who was still stuck in his costume) and she knew she wasn't the only person in the room. She would occasionally hear loud and heavy footsteps enter the room sometimes.

She didn't know who or what was in the room, but she remained hidden just in case it was the police that were targeting this place for a shakedown.

She found herself in an odd sense of peace as she snuggled with her son; she found like she had finally been relieved, like all she had to do was one more tiny little thing and they could gain their life back. Maybe, next time she would pay more attention and be more aware of her son's whereabouts next time.

She woke up when the lights came on in the room (Or she at least thought they were lights, her blanket did grow much brighter a few seconds later). She poked her eyes out of the blanket to see who was in the room.

Currently, there was a janitor in the room, who was just dusting and mopping up the floor for any bolts and oil slicks that were on the floor.

Then she remembered something.

IF the place is open, therefore, there are people working here. And if there are people working here, surely one of them knew how to get her son out of this wretched costume.

She waited until she saw him leave the room, where she then stood up from the blankets.

"Mommy?" She heard Stephen stir awake by moving a little in his yellow prison.

"Son," She said "I'm…I'm going to get some help to get you out of there."

"Okay." He answered weakly. "I'll….I'll stay here until you get some help."

"Alright son." She finished as she was about to walk out as she forgot about one more thing.

"Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not." She said "I just was really nervous and scared about what happened to you."

For a few moments, he was quiet and then he spoke.

"I love you mommy." He said

"I love you too sweetheart." She cooed giving him a little kiss on the costume's forehead "And nothing will ever change that."

She then left the room and started looking around the restaurant for someone, anyone that could be of use to her.

She looked around corners for somebody who looked like they knew how to take apart one of those costumes. When she peered over the corner, her heart nearly stopped.

For a moment, she thought that the man talking to some of his co-workers was a police officer given that he was wearing a hat and had a dark navy blue shirt and pants, but after closer examination, she saw that it was just a night guard, as said on his gold badge and hat.

She continued to roam throughout the opening pizzeria, still looking for somebody that could get son out of a costume.

She continued to peer from the corners and check behind occasionally just in case there was somebody there that was watching her.

A few minutes later of this tuck-and-cover action, she ended up back to the room where she had started her search, only this time; she didn't have an engineer and certainly didn't have any way to get her son out of his costume.

 _Hmm….._ She thought looking around _I think I need to keep on looking…_

She then left the room and walked out to main party room, where a few parents were already talking to their children and a few of the kids were already wearing party hats on them with the occasional parents being next to their children and appeared to be having a good time with the children.

She envied those parents. Not because they were having fun, but because they were happy that they couldn't possibly even to begin to _dream_ of the situation that she was dealing with.

She stayed away from them, not too far that she would make herself apparent, but no t so close that she would be noticed by the people.

She kept searching through the empty halls of the restaurant, and when she got to the front where the exit sign was, she saw something rather…strange.

There was a rather angry red-haired woman who appeared like she was about to explode out of anger as she was talking to the man that looked like he was in charge.

"Listen Clueless!" She shouted "I know where my son is! He's here! You did something to him!"

"Look," The manager said "We've been just as concerned with his safety as you have been, but I can assure you that we are trying our best-"

"Your best?" she said sarcastically, "My son was playing in pirate's cove when he vanished, and I know he's still here! So are you can't tell me you can't find a child in this godforsaken place!?"

"Uh…we got another situation." The manager said into a walkie talkie "We need another customer detained."

A few seconds later, two large guards came behind the woman, grab her arms and proceeded to drag her away from the manager with her kicking and yelling.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" She cried as got dragged away "I'll sue you! You'll hear this from my lawyer! I will see him again, and you'll regret doing what you did to him!"

The doors then closed behind her, leaving a silence that was thicker than

Maybe she wasn't the _only_ parent who wondered where her children were.

She was a bit taken back by what ha just happened, true, she wanted to see her son again, but she didn't thing that it would need a _lawsuit_ in order to be able to see him again.

 _Just stay calm…_ She thought _just…act normal….find somebody to get your son out…._

She then saw somebody who was screwing a door up. He looked to be about average height with brown loosly-curly hair

"Uh…sir?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"Do you happen to know how to open the costumes in the back room?" She asked

"Uh…." The guy Uh'd, as thought about her question.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh? Should I ask why?" He answered

"Well, my son got stuck in one of the costumes and I don't know how to get him out."

"He did?" he said stopping himself from screwing in the rest of the door.

"Yes," She said "And it would be really nice if you could get him out."

"Say no more," The man said "I'll get your son out, it should be a snap….so where is he?"

Katherina led the man from the door that he was fixing towards the back room, and just as she hoped, he was still there in his costume.

"Okay, so which one is your son in?"

"That one," She said pointing towards the yellow bear which she knew he was in.

But when she did, the man looked kind of…scared at what she said.

"Oh goodness…."

"What?" She asked.

"He's stuck in _that?_ "

"I'm sure," She said

The man walked over to the yellow costume and examined it a little bit by walking around and examining the joints in it's arms.

"Um…. I've never seen this model of costume before….I think I remember my supervisor mentioning something about this thing a spring lock and needing a crank to un-wind the costume….uh, I just need to get the right tool…"

He then started digging in a tool box searching for the object to get Stephen out of the costume.

"Don't worry Stephen, we'll get you out." She said.

The yellow costume remained unresponsive. Which was starting to send a chill down her spine.

 _Maybe he's just scared._ She thought Once _he's out we'll be able to get him out._

"Got it!" He said holding a large and rather rusty crank "Your pretty lucky that we still keep this thing in storage, come to think about it, I was considering throwing it away for some time since the company said we couldn't use those costumes again. But hey, I'm glad that I got to keep it long enough should something like this happen."

He then put the crank on the back of the robotic suit and started cranking it. Immediately, the sound of old springs let out a rusty screech before a smooth glide in clockwise motion began.

After a few rotations, she could hear the inside of the costume beginning to become undone, as it expanded and appeared to be a little more loose than it originally looked.

Her heart fluttered as she found herself already wanting to see her son's face and be with him again.

The man then took the head of the costume off.

She walked over, filled with happiness and joy that this was finally over, that she could finally be with her son and hopefully patch up things with her husband.

"Alright Stephen," She said "I'm so glad you-"

She stopped dead in her speech when she saw the interior of the costume that her son was in.

Rather than being her beautiful son who was pretty happy to see his mother, all she saw was an empty costume interior and the faint smell of some dead animal.

The costume was empty.

 **End of Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9- Help us!

**Chapter 9- Help us.**

"But….how?"

She found herself in total and utter shock. How could it be empty? Her son was in when she had left to get some help.

"Uh….is the costume supposed to be empty?" the man asked.

"N…no.." She said "It isn't. In fact, he should be in there."

The man studied the empty costumed with an expression that said "Um…..okay?"

"Um….I'm not really sure if I can do anything more," the man said "I mean, if you want, you can give us a picture of him. Maybe I could talk to my boss and if we find him, we can find him."

She didn't know what to think. She was sure he was here! She had heard him and had seen the costume move sometimes.

Unless….could she?

Could she have just…. _imagined_ him in the costume?

Could she have just _imagined_ that he was still here in the restaurant? That he had gotten lost here?

But if she had imagined him, where was he? Was he even in the restaurant?

"Uh…should I get some help?" The man said "You look like you're about to burst into tears.".

"No…." She sighed sadly "I….I don't need any help."

The man then stood up, placed the tool back in the box and looked back at her.

"I…I think I'll just let you here for a little bit…just get out before somebody sees you; employees get a little ticked off when they see a customer in employee-only places."

He then left the room, leaving Katherina to herself and the empty yellow costume.

 _How could this be?_ She thought letting out a few tears _How could I have lost him?_

She didn't really know how long she had been there asking herself stupid questions and wondering where she went wrong until a familiar voice broke those thoughts.

"Hey, don't I recognize you?"

She turned to see that the voice was the night guard named Vincent who had told her she couldn't be here last night (Or this morning, she wasn't entirely sure when she entered the restaurant.).

"Um….no…."

"Wait a minute…." The man said. "You're that lady I told to go away last night!"

She couldn't really deny she was that person.

"Look," She said "I….I just want to see my son. I know he's here, he just…hard to find."

Vincent then approached her and then got down on her level shushing her and looking around.

"Look lady," he whispered "You're not the only person who's asked that question. You think you're the first person that I've busted?"

She shook her head.

"Well then I'll let you know I've had to _arrested_ people for the stuff you did last night."

She was silent at what he said and realized that this man very well could arrest her.

"Now…you didn't really try to hurt me like the _other_ people that tried to earlier, so I'm going to give you a little wiggle room." He said "I'll let you look for your son for about five minutes, and that's it."

"Why five minutes?" She asked.

"You know," He said opening up a newspaper "It would be really horrible for a mother to never see her child after losing him, especially now in a situation like this…"

He opened up the newspaper to a certain section of it called "Crime" that had her name under it.

She knew that she had just needed some time to find her son but she never thought that it would actually result in her getting _arrested._

She had the vague idea that if she took more than five minutes, Vincent would rat her out, after all, he said that he had arrested other people before.

"Now." Vincent said "I'm in a good mood and feel like helping people, want to help you , so I'll guard the door and make sure that nobody enters, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Good," He said "Now I suggest that you make the most out of this time starting now. I'll be guarding the door"

He then left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving her all alone in the room.

She let out a sigh and really started wondering where she would start. The room full of endoskeletons and costumes was one giant mess and given that her son wasn't exactly the tallest of children, it could take a bit longer than the five, now dwindling to something like four minutes and fifty seconds, she had left.

She started by opening the cabinet doors, and when she did,, she got a rather pleasant surprise.

"Stephen!" She said.

There in the drawer sat her little son underneath there. Only this time, he wasn't trapped in the bulky yellow costume that he had been in last time. He crawled out of there and then gave her a much-needed hug.

She was happy to see him again (She was always in a good mood when she had seen her son,) but this time, but at the moment, she had a rather different idea of what she should ask him right now.

"Where have you been?!" She asked.

"Mom." Her son said "I know it's hard but I you have to leave this place."

"Leave without you?" She asked shocked "Stephen, I…I looked really hard to try and find you, and I'm not going to leave without you with me."

"You have to." He said "Please, your life is in danger here!"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come on Stephen, can't you tell?" Said another voice.

She turned around to see that there was four more children behind her, all of whom she remembered to be good friends of him, given that she was always there when they had playmates' and did other fun activities.

Suddenly, the possibility of all of this being in her head started to become a little more logical, since Vincent had closed and blocked off the door and not allowed for any people to enter the room.

But then again….it could be real. And if it wasn't real, then at least she had the thought of her son to keep her company.

"Son," She said "I…I don't know if you being here is just my imagination or-"

She then felt her son hug her.

That was pretty much good enough for her to feel like he was legitimate.

"Mother….I…..I don't know what to say." He said

"It's okay," She said "You can tell me anything."

"Really?"

"Of course," She cooed "I'm your mom; I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Her son sighed and for appeared to be ready to give a presentation to her.

"Mom….I don't know how to put this….but.."

"Don't be shy, tell me," She encouraged.

He seemed to be pulling at his sweater and after and a few seconds later, spoke up

"I'm…I'm not alive." He finished "Neither are my friends."

Her train of thought actually stopped right there at what he said.

"Now now Stephen you're not dead, you're just…. a little ruffled up that's all." She said brushing off some of the dust on his hair "Now, we let's get you and your friends home to-"

"Mother," he said kind of sad "When I had wondered off from you….there was a terrible man named Vincent and he…."

Stephen then buried his head into her stomach and sobbed.

"So…how are we talking if you're dead?" She asked

"I…I'm, a ghost." He said "I….I was murdered…."

She didn't know how to respond, mostly because she never really thought something like this was even _possible_ but here she was, living whatever was happening here.

"Why would somebody do this to you?" She sobbed.

"I don't know," He answered "I don't know why somebody would do such a thing."

She found herself hugging her son, or whatever part of the physical manifestation that was him for quite some time.

"Can you tell me who did it?" She asked.

"It was….It was Vincent." He answered

 _Vincent?_

"Are you sure?"

"I am," He answered. "I'm sure it was him who ended my life."

She stood stunned. Not only had she talked with the murder, here he had tricked her and probably would have gotten away had it not been for her son.

She then realized something: She has failed. Not only as a parent by letting her son get lost, but by talking with the murder and not even realizing it was him.

It was these thoughts that ultimately made her wonder if she was even worthy of this child calling her his mother.

"I'm…..I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I….I failed you in so many ways…"

"No you didn't," He said "You may not have been able to save me, but there is something you could do for us."

"What?" She asked looking up at him "What is it?"

"I know it's not the same as having me with you, but you could help us be at peace so that way we won't have to haunt the restaurant,"

She wiped her tears away.

"How can you be at peace?" She asked.

"Justice," The red-haired boy answered "We want Vincent under arrest or dead for what he did."

She thought about what the red-haired child said. Whether it was her in some sort of maddening state or if this was reality, she knew that ending the life of another person wouldn't solve her problems, so the only other option was to wonder how she could arrest him.

But if he was standing on the door….

She then got a sneaky idea.

"Mom…" He said "I know I must be asking so much of you…. And you don't have to do it…."

"Nonsense," She said wiping her tears "I'll help you and your friends the best I can."

Suddenly, her son's expression changed from a frown to a smile.

"You will?!" He asked joyously like she had just promised him a toy.

"Of course," She said "And I know how."

"How?"

"Vincent's right outside that door over there," She said pointing to the door. "If I can get the authorities or at least a cop over there to detain him, will that…you know….let you rest in peace?"

They looked at each other a few of them even muttering to each other.

"I…I guess so," The blonde haired girl said.

"Sounds like a plan!" The brown-haired boy said "I'll get in the costumes so if he tries to escape we can block him off!"

She then saw the chatter among the children that weren't hers and they then looked back to her.

"You know, I almost thought all adults were bad," The brown-haired boy said "But maybe you're an exception."

"Aw…I'm flattered," She said

He then gave a smile and a wink at her as he and his friends then walked through the wall, leaving her all alone with her son.

"Mom," He said hugging her. "I know we…uh…what's that word where you're not exactly…uh…."

"Off on the right foot?" She suggested.

"Yes," He said "I know we didn't get off on the right foot the last time we were together, but I want you to know that I have the best mother on earth for helping me and my friends."

"And you are still my child," She said "And I will always help my children, dead or alive."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well…a bit happier ending for now (I think. I'm not entirely sure how you feel about this I re-wrote this chapter like three or four times…)**

 **Hope to see you next time, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Confronting the killer

**Sorry about the wait everybody! Lots of tests this week! But now that I'm done, I may update again! So, Yaaayyy!**

 **Anyway…back to your story.**

 **Chapter 10- Confronting the killer**

She really just wanted this to be over with.

But then again, her son's killer was the man who was blocking the door, so it would be pretty hard to actually call the cops on him without her going down with him. And she _defiantly_ wasn't going back to the people who wanted her in an asylum.

But if everything went through as she planned, she would be able to avoid both the asylum _and_ bring the killer to justice.

Katherina looked behind her. She didn't really know how much time she had left before Vincent barged into the room, but she figured that it wasn't much time.

She looked over the room until she found a vent just above her head. She stood on her toes in order to take the vent off, and then proceeded to climb into the vent, which was fortunately large enough to crawl into (Seriously, did the designers of this building intentionally made the vents that big?) and just like the other vents that she had crawled into the night before, she found herself surrounded by a whole lot of gunk and other stuff that she didn't even _know_ could be in an air vent.

 _Just keep going…_ she told herself, reminding her that climbing in a vent was the _least_ craziest thing that she had done so far. (She was still feeling some sore wounds from her little rosebush incident.)

She continued to crawl through the cold metal vent, and actually felt the cold breeze send chills down her spine as she crawled above and beyond the spare parts room. She actullay looked down the grate when she was passing over Vincent and saw that he was actually sticking to his word, or whatever remnant of his word he had left.

She wanted to hurt him. She wanted revenge.

 _Easy Katherina…_ She told herself. _You'll have all the time in the world later. Right now, you need to catch him off guard._

She continued on as silent she could be (Which was an occasional soft _thump_ ) until she was at an intersection between two other vents. One that continued onward in front of her, and one that made a right and had a light at the end of that vent.

 _Shoot!_ She thought _I'm lost!_

She panicked for a few moments since she had no idea how the ventilation system worked and almost wanted to kick down the flimsy steel that was keeping her a good ten feet above the ground

"Just calm down…." Katherina told herself "The ventilation system isn't that much different from the layout, right?"

The thought created a calming relief through her. If she could at least get her bearings on where she was, she could go to the office and get a call to the police.

She remembered climbing up from the spare parts room, which was left to the office and down a long straightaway. So by using that logic, she would have to go right if she was on ground floor….

She went on the vent to the right as quiet as any person could be when they were turning in a hollow metal vent, which still made a lot of noise.

 _Just go slow…_ she told herself. But was instantly met with a contradicting reminder that she _didn't_ in fact have all the time in the world _._

 _On second thought…_ She thought _maybe I should speed up a little…_

She started wiggling through the vents, or at least, some kind of weak flail to speed up the turn, which actually worked for the most part and a few seconds later, she was facing the vent she wanted to go through.

 _Almost there…_ she thought as she continued to crawl again, her elbows and knees getting rather irritated from crawling on a cold metal surface that would occasionally bruise or cut her.

She continued this crawl until she was directly above the grate, which was right above the office that had a phone.

Without further wait, she then kicked the vent and jumped out of the shaft, looking around just in case somebody had seen what had just happened. To her luck, nobody was in the small office.

She scanned the cluttered desk of posters, reports and an occasional disposable plate to find to her luck a tan bulky phone.

She picked it up and proceeded to call her husband (Or any of his associates who happened to share the same number). A few seconds after dialing, she heard the familiar low and monotone _beeeeepppp_ of the phone dialing the station

"Come one…pick up already…" She said looking around hoping that Vincent had noticed her absence.

A few seconds later, a voice was heard.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" A female voice said on the other end of the line.

"I….there's a man and he…."

 _What do I say?_ She thought _would they be alright if I had just told them?_

"He what?" the person on the other end of the line asked. "And don't you dare say _and his name is John Cena!_ "

After debating about it for a few seconds, she came to a conclusion.

 _Just tell her,_ She said _He is going to be arrested after all, right?_

"The man in the building is a killer," She said

The woman on the other end of the line was silent for a few moments before she heard her voice again.

"Where is your current location?" The female continued.

"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria." She said.

Silence once again breeched the conversation.

"Just remain where you are ma'am, and stay away from the man, we'll be there in two minutes."

The woman on the end of the line then hung up.

Katherina breathed a sigh of relief.

 _That's good…_ She thought _Just got to hold him off for a few minutes and we'll be good to go-_

She was about to turn around and try to delay Vincent when to her surprise, the man was right in the door frame.

 _Oh no…_

There, Vincent stood looking at her with a rather upset expression.

"Just what exactly are you doing here?" He asked "This is employees only,"

"Um…." She said trying to think of a stalling technique to get him to stay for another two minutes where he'll hopefully e arrested and have her child brought to rest.

She then saw Vincent's eyes dart to the phone that she was holding.

"Who were you calling?" he snapped.

She knew from her son that this man had killed before, and most likely, she could be next if she didn't do something.

So she decided to tell the truth.

"I was calling my husband," She answered "I told him that I didn't find my son,"

"Oh…." Vincent said relaxing his gaze and almost letting out a bit of a sad voice "I…I didn't know if you were calling the police or not…but that's okay."

"What's wrong with the police?" She asked

"Oh nothing," Vincent answered "It's just that whenever those coparoos show up, some investigation occurs, and the last thing this place needs is another investigation. That'll pretty much be the final nail in the coffin for this place…. And I'd _really_ hate to see this restaurant close."

This man seemed almost innocent. Almost like a man who was just trying to do his job. He almost seemed like he actually like this place.

Almost.

"I'm sorry about your son," Vincent said in a sad and gentle voice, "I…I don't know why somebody would do this. I mean, I _love_ children. And I just don't know who would do such a thing…"

Katherina then saw something…scary? She wasn't really sure. But behind the purple man stood a tall purple bunny and a bright red fox with a pirate costume.

She looked behind her and saw that she _too_ had something behind her. There was a bright yellow costume on the right door with a tall brown bear that both were looking at Vincent with their cold mechanical eyes.

Although the eyes were plastered and laminated to be friendly, they gave a aura of hatred from their bodies. And a few seconds after locking eyes oto the man, their eys _changed_ from the once human-like eyes into black -and-pinprick-like duplicates.

Vincent also noticed this; in fact, he turned around to see the two robots blocking him from the exit of the door. Both the fox and bunny had also taken up the black eyes and white pinpricks like their counterparts to the right of the office.

He clearly looked like he was panicking, so she decided to push him a little more.

Maybe even break her like he broke her son or her mind.

"Are you scared of something?" She asked.

"Uh…n-no…." he stammered. "It's just…uh…I don't know what's going on here…"

They seemed to loom over Vincent, causing the guard to start pulling at his collar and look around.

A few seconds later, he grabbed a phone and started talking into it.

"Fritz!" he called "The robots are acting up again! Come to the office so you can de-activate them!"

Then one of them, the fox, entered the tiny office and cut the wire that was connecting the phone from the rest of the building with his hook.

No phone to send for help.

Nobody to stop these beasts from dishing their wrath on their killer. Nothing to stop him from receiving his justice.

"Thanks," She said to the fox.

"It'd be me pleasure madam," He said in an old and slightly warbled voice.

Vincent now looked like he was in panic mode, given that he was tugging at his collar more and was looking around in desperation.

"W-what are you doing!?" he asked "How did you control that robot?!"

Katherina then approached the quivering man not planning on answering any of his questions but planned on asking of her own.

"I know what you did," She said

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Are you deaf? I said I know what you did," She continued turning around and facing her son's killer "You….You took my son from me."

Vincent then let out a face of confusion and slight shock.

"Are you accusing me!?" He said "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, _we_ beg to differ." Said the chicken behind Katherina. She didn't sound like an adult, rather, an upset child who was just about ready to throw a tantrum.

"You know _exactly_ what you did to us!" The purple bunny commented behind him. In a smilar voice, only with it sounding more masculine than the chicken's.

If the man hadn't lost his cool before, he defiantly did now when he had heard the children. His face contorted with shock and grimace into some sort of expression of fear which Katherina didn't think was possible considering his rather cheery character.

"But…." He gashed "How is this? How can this be?! How is this possible!?" he stammered.

"You ended the lives of my child and these children." She said through tears of anger "So maybe it seems fair that they should get back at you."

The children certainly seemed happy with that. At this point, the four robots had basically surrounded Vincent in the small office. Nowhere to run, Nowhere to hide, and nowhere to fight.

She saw the children have some sort of giddy expression as they ganged up on the their killer, ready to end his rather pathetic life.

"Come on guys," the tall bear with the tophat said "Let's get this over with,"

"I'll have ye know what it's like to lose a hand!" the fox chimed as he sharpened his hook on the nearest wall.

But as the robots loomed in she wondered if killing this man was really all that good. Despite his crime, what good would one more murder do in this place? Would children think whenever they walked in this building and remembered this place more as the place where a ton of murders happened rather than a restaurant for children?

So it left her wondering, was taking the life of this man, despite him taking her son's life, really worth it? Was spilling blood over the fact of previously spilt blood really going to clean up the giant bloodstain left over from all the blood.

 _Well…_ She thought seeing Vincent let out a terrified screech as he was cornered by his victims.

Deep down she knew what she had to do.

And she _really_ hoped this didn't come back to bite her in the but.

"Stop!"

"Can't you see that your no better than him!"

"Y-your gonna spare me?" The blocked voice of Vincent asked in disbelief.

"Yes," She sighed.

"I thought ye wanted revenge," Foxy asked.

"I do…" She said "It's just….I just don't think….I don't killing him is the right way to bring him to justice.

The faces of the robots were confused for a few moments as they thought about Katherina's suggestion.

"So…what do ye want us to do with him?"

"I'll tell you what you can do," She said as the robots cleared their way to make room for her to see the man curled up in a ball on the floor protecting his face.

"Get up!" she snapped.

Vincent then stood up trembling.

"W-what do you want?" Vincent asked "I'll give you money! If you want somebody dead, I'll kill them, just ask anything and I'll do it!"

Katherina thought about his suggestion.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!" Vincent said.

She scratched her chin and smiled.

She had him right where she wanted him.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Kids, release him."

"But he-"

She then gave a look that said "do it or no candy or any fun things." Although she was a bit usure if it would work on large, child-possesed robots, but it seemed to have results given that the robots stepped out of the room, leaving only her and Vincent in the room.

The killer stood up and looked around.

"Oh thank you ma'am," he gasphed. "So…what do you want me to do?"

"What I want you to do?" She asked "Why, it's simple really,"

"What?"

She let out a smile.

"Why, your going to be a good boy and turn yourself in, that's what your gonna do."

 **End of chapter.**

 **Like I said, sorry about the wait, and** _ **extra**_ **sorry to leave this on a cliff (The chapter was just** _ **soooooooo**_ **long) Anyway, see you next time! Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Turned in

**Chapter 11 – Turned in.**

Vincent blinked dumbly at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"You heard me," She said "I told you to turn yourself in."

The night guard continued to look at her with an expression of disbelief.

"Again, what?"

"You said you'd do whatever I'd say, and I say to turn yourself in,"

She could begin to see the man begin to form an "Or what?" with his mouth, but the fox released a loud snarl, sending the message of exactly what would happen to him if he decided not to go. Very quickly, Vincent handed over the twelve-inch knife to Katherina.

"So you're going to kill me if I don't comply?" Vincent asked

She looked at the blade in her hand, then back to him.

"I won't. I don't have the stomach to do it," She said

He raised an eyebrow "You won't?"

"No, but your victims seem eager to do so,"

At that moment, Vincent seemed to look around at the robots, who now looked at Vincent with intent smiles and twitching fingers.

Katherina held the blade in her hands.

"Just be grateful I'm not one for killing," She said

"Turn around,"

Rather than retorting, she saw that he did as she told him, turning around and facing an empty a blank wall in the security office.

"Put your hands behind your head," She said pricking the tip on the back of his neck.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing," he said putting his hands behind his head.

She continued to keep the point on his neck, not hard enough to actually puncture the skin, but enough so that she could make Vincent feel that the blade could very well slice through the back of his skull with relative ease.

 _Two minutes…_ She thought trying to count down the seconds in her head _I just have to keep him like this for a few more minutes…._

Eventually, she could see Vincent looking out of the corners of his eyes.

"Um…What are we doing?" He asked

"Waiting," She said "The police will be here any minute now to arrest you. When they get there,, you're going to leave the room and confess in front of the police."

His gaze seemed to advert from the wall, or at least, she didn't think he could look at a wall for a few minutes without experiencing extreme boredom, and onto a nearby newspaper on the desk.

 _One minute…._ She counted feeling that the police should be here any minute now.

"And if I don't confess….you'll impale me through the back my skull?"

"Yes," She answered.

Vincent let out a low chuckle.

"That seems a bit brutal for somebody like you," He answered

"This is coming from the man who ruthlessly killed five children," She replied "This is about as nice as I'm going to be with you,"

She saw Vincent bite his lip. Weather it was from the fact that he had been beaten or the fact that he was probably getting scared from being about to confess what he had done in front of a police officer, she couldn't tell which one.

 _Any moment now…_ She thought.

Katherina saw of the left hall the bright red and blue lights flashing repeatedly on the walls followed by the "WEEEEEEE-WOOOOOOOO!" of a police siren outside of the restaurant.

"I guess you're taking me to the police?"

"Exactly,"

From the behind view of Vincent that she had seen she saw him take a deep

"Very well then, take me away."

A frown grew on Vincent's face and she heard a cheer come up from the children. And surprisingly, it didn't sound like the animatronic screech, it sounded like actual children cheers.

"Thank you lady!" The purple bunny said "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thank you ma'am," The bear said taking the top hat off "Thanks for making our time in the afterlife short and sweet,"

"I…I wish my mom could do what you did," The chicken said sadly "I wish I could tell her what happened here…"

"You're the best mom," The yellow bear said with Stephen's voice.

"No I'm not." She said holding back some tears "I….I let this happen to you. I….I let you die…."

She felt her son's large, soft hand touch her shoulder

"Don't beat yourself up," he said "It was my fault too, I ran away when I should have stayed with you."

For what felt like the three longest moment's in Catherina's life, she accepted what her son had said and let out a few tears of happiness.

"Mom….are you okay?" Stephen asked

"Y-yeah…" She shuddered "J-just, you've grown up so much…."

"Aw thanks," he said

"Just out of curiosity," She said "C-can we hug one last time, if you're going to rest in peace?"

Her son shrugged "Why not?"

She quickly abandoned holding Vincent captive and gave her son a much needed and wanted hug. It was a bit strange hugging her son, since she remembered hugging a four foot child instead of a six and a half foot yellow bear. But it didn't matter. For a few brief moments, she felt like none of this had ever happened. That it was all some sort of bad dream and she would wake up and realize how grateful she was to have her son.

"Hey, can you hurry it up already?" Vincent intervened

He hugged her son for a few more seconds before breaking the hug.

"Thank you for coming back," Stephen said to her.

She found herself at a loss of words except for two.

"Y-your welcome…." She answered before shifting her gaze to Vincent "Come on, let's get going,"

Vincent began walking as she prodded him with the blade. They exited through the left door of the office and turned around down the hall to see the right corner of the great glass doors of the pizzeria. She couldn't see outside yet, as the wall obstructed her view

A good feeling seemed to course through her veins. She could feel that her son's unsolved death was finally brought to justice. While she doubted she could never forget her son's death, she felt that a part of her that had been haunting her for quite some time had also been to rest along with her son's soul.

"Keep going,"

"What? Did you think I was going anywhere else?"

He continued to move down the hall. She could hear the souls of the children follow outside of the hall and watch her from about ten feet away.

 _Perhaps I can begin to move on…_ She thought

She thought was today was going to be a good day. She could finally get a good night's sleep, her son's soul would be free, and the killer was apprehended and brought to justice. It was really almost the perfect morning.

Yet...something seemed…wrong.

While she felt good, she felt that apprehending her killer was….easy.

Maybe… _Too easy…_

Suddenly, she felt a fast and fluid movement in front of her.

Vincent moved in a purple blur to her left. And in the split seconds before she could react, Vincent had pinned her arm behind her back, disarmed her, and was holding the steel blade in front of her neck.

"Hey!" She heard the chicken say behind "What are you-"

She didn't know if Vincent didn't answer or he did, but she couldn't hear it as Vincent gave her a huge push, shoving both her and him through the glass entry doors of the restaurant and shattering them in a loud _CRASH!_

The three police officers- who didn't appeared that engaged- turned sharp glances towards the duo that just busted out of the restaurant.

"Freeze!"

That wasn't a problem, since she didn't feel like she could move on the pavement. But just as suddenly as she busted through the glass doors, she felt Vincent rise above the broken glass and say something

"Citizen's arrest!" He panted "I'm placing _you_ under citizen's arrest!"

 _Citizen's arrest?_ She thought _Why would he place me under citizen's arrest?_

"Sir," One female officer said "What's going on? We got a phone call about suspicious and illegal activities here."

She took this opportunity to tell the officer what she had seen and what Vincent had done.

"Officer," Katherina gasped trying to tell the officers what had happened "Officer, he-"

"Don't worry officers," Vincent said cutting her off "I have it under control. I also have _exactly_ who you're looking for."

 _What are you…?_

Suddenly a horrible feeling of realization crept through her mind.

While she was in the restaurant, she had forgotten that she was a wanted person. And people who were wanted were often put in newspapers, just like Vincent had read minutes before, so they could be found.

Suddenly, the reality of just what exactly was going on began to crash down on her like a tidal wave.

Vincent had known she was wanted. He had _intentionally_ let her take him to the police so that way…..

"Officers, this is Katherina," Vincent said with a loud and proud voice "The runaway from attempted asylum transfer and the person responsible for the mysterious and illegal activities going on at this restaurant. And I'm proud to say that I have apprehended this miscreant."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **My apologies if this chapter a while. Apologies that it isn't up to par. I know I havn't updated in months and I'm a terrible author and whatnot, yeah, I get it.**

 **I do hope that I can update faster. Hopefully my studies don't keep me bogged down.**

 **Until next time, if that's sooner or later, stay magical my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12- Arrested

**Chapter 12 - Arrested**

She felt herself get lifted off of the ground by the police officers, only to be slammed on top of the trunk of a police cruiser.

She knew that she had only a few minutes- maybe more, maybe less-to convince her of innocence.

"L-listen to me," She gasped with her left side of her face on the metal trunk "I'm not the one behind the disappearances! It's Vincent! The Night Guard over there!"

"You have a right to remain silent," one of the officers behind her pulling out a pair of handcuffs "Anything you say can and will be used in a trail-"

"You don't understand!" Katherina said feeling her arms get handcuffed "My son's _killer_ is ten feet away from you! I called you to have him arrested-"

Suddenly, another car pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't a police car from its tan paint. And a few minutes later, a man with brown hair with wisps of grey hair and a pair of glasses that made his eyes larger than they appeared stepped out of the tan car.

He was clearly in distress; since he was looking at the police and Vincent the same way somebody would look at some graffiti in front of their house.

Suddenly, the man turned to Vincent with a dazed look.

"What's going on Vincent?" A man with messy brown hair asked "I saw police lights outside and-"

"Calm down Boris," Vincent said "Don't worry, I got it under control."

"Got what under control?" Boris asked

"I found somebody trespassing on the property." Vincent explained smoothly and coldly "I saw her on the security cameras and then apprehended her"

The man named Boris looked over at Katherina with sleepy eyes.

"And who's this?" He asked

"This is Katherina," Vincent said "Don't' talk to her. She's a loon and tried to break into your restaurant for some nefarious purpose."

"He's lying." She said

"Excuse me?" Vincent snarled

"You're lying." She said "I'm here to find my son and nothing else."

"Sir, we must take her for-"

"Can everybody just _shut up!?"_ Boris yelled.

A heavy silence fell among the officers, save for the WEEE-WOOO of the police officers.

"Thank you…" Boris sighed "Now listen here: You won't be taking her _anywhere_ until I'm finished with her, understand?"

The officers nodded, one of them looking frightened at the aging man in pajamas.

"Then until I say you can take her away, you can take her way. But for now, let her go."

"R…right away." One of them said a little embarrassingly.

The officer unwillingly released Katherina. She felt the click of the handcuffs coming undone and soon stood up facing the manager.

"T-thank you sir," She said

"I didn't say you were off the hook." Boris said in a harsher tone. "I want you to tell me in one sentence what you were doing on my property at this hour or I just _might_ change my mind and have you arrested,"

Katherina was caught off guard by his sudden strictness, but nonetheless, started talking.

"I was looking for my son,"

"Your son?"

"He…he vanished along with the other five children. And it's all because of _him!_ "

She pointed an angry finger at Vincent. He didn't flinch, and Boris scratched the side of his graying hair.

"Boss, she's a loon. You've seen her in the pap-"

The manager raised a hand up cutting off Vincent.

"I'll decide if she's a loon." He said "And I will decide from hearing from her."

The night guard made a sour expression, but said nothing.

"So….you were looking for your son, correct?" He asked

"Yes,"

Boris didn't seem unfazed by what she had said. And behind his muddy brown eyes, Katherina thought she could see him thinking about this situation very clearly.

"Can you tell me more on why you broke into my restaurant at night?"

"My son talked to me in a dream." She said "He said he was in one of the costumes. Being a good parent, I went into the restaurant to find my son in the costume. Unfortunately, the room he told me he and the other children was restricted to authorized personnel only,"

The manager scratched his chin, obviously thinking her statement over several times.

"Boss, she's making this up." Vincent said "Dreaming about this event? Seriously! And besides, none of the costumes except for the old spring-lock ones can be worn. So how could her son possibly be in one of the normal ones or find one of the spring-ones?"

"I'll make my decision when I hear _both_ sides of the argument." Boris said.

A flicker of hope grew in her chest. Could it be that this man _believed_ her?

 _Just convince him…_ She thought seeing him cleaning his glasses on has bathrobe _You just have to have him open the costumes and they'll see…._

"What's your name?" He asked, putting his glasses back on.

"It's Katherina,"

"Katherina," Boris said "Did you open any of the costumes while in my restaurant?"

"Yes,"

The manager continued to make a stern expression on the monument of his face.

"Did you find your son in there _?_ "

"N-No…" She answered "I only opened one costume and- The yellow one- and I didn't see anything. But the children told me that they were in the other costumes."

"They told you?" Boris asked "I thought you said they were lost?"

"Their spirits talked to me," She said "They told me that their bodies were in the other costumes, and that Vincent had the intent of destroying them before anybody could find out."

Finally, she saw the manager express some feeling. He blinked a little, scratched the peach fuzz growing under his chin, and continued to have a quizzical expression on his face.

"Did you check the other costumes for the children?"

"No." She said "I didn't have enough time to look inside of the other costumes."

"You didn't?"

"No." She said "But If we go back in, I could take the mask off any of them and you'll see that there are _children_ inside of the suits."

Vincent seemed to make a sour face at what she had said. Boris continued to twirl his slightly curly grey-streaked hair.

She saw the manager give a sad sigh.

"Katherina," Boris said "I know your concerned about the safety of your child since the disappearance, and believe you me your not the only one, but….I can't be honestly sure if I believe your story."

"What's there _not_ to believe?" She said "You just have to look at the robot's eyes! You'll see that they're not mechanical! You have to believe me that Vincent is a killer!"

"Vincent is a trusted employee of this restaurant!" Boris snapped "I have on more than one occasion placed my faith in him; I'm even considering _promoting_ him for his long service to the company."

"You were?" Vincent interrupted.

"I was going to keep it a secret," He said under his breath "But clearly, situations have called for more transparency. Which is something your something your story isn't."

"Are you calling me a liar?" She said

"No," Boris said "But I do think your story is illogical, and possibly made-up."

"Made-up!?" She outbursted "Do you think I _imagined_ the lost children!?Do you think I just _imagined_ that they told me their corpses are in the costumes?!"

Suddenly Boris too made a frown and a sad sigh almost as if he pitied her.

"Maybe you were right Vincent." Boris said "Maybe she is delusional."

And that was when she saw a wicked spark in Vincent's eyes.

"Please! I know that Vincent knows something about the disappearance! He-"

"I see no reason in talking to you anymore," Boris said turning around "Take her away."

"No-wait!"

She suddenly felt the police grab her, and quickly put her handcuffs on her.

"Vincent's gulty!" She said "Guilty I tell you!"

The killer didn't seem to make any save from a brush of his sleeves.

"Now…if you don't mind," Vincent said beginning to walk away "I have a restaurant I need-"

"But don't think you're out of the woods yet Vincent,"

"Why?" he asked

"I want the tapes of tonight handed over to me by the morning. Or _else._ "

She could see in his stone grey eyes show some bother, but nothing that Vincent didn't seem to be able to handle

"Yes sir." He said stiffly.

"I'll also allow a search of the restaurant," Boris added

Suddenly, she saw Vincent's face change from a controlled state, to a slight gaze of panic.

"An-a seach?" Vincent asked "Doesn't that seem a bit….I don't know…unnecessary?"

"Of course not!" Boris said "I think an Investigation will help clear our name and rest assure any concerns about this issue. Unless of course, you have a _problem_ with that, do you?"

For a brief moment, she saw a flicker of panic flash in Vincent's eyes, just before returning to their normal state.

"No sir." He said "I have no problem with what you have planned,"

"Good then. I'm glad we got this whole thing sorted out." Boris said "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going to bed. Hopefully I can sleep this fiasco off for now…."

"Um….sir?" One of the officers said "We would like to question the witness if that is alright with you,"

"I will be happy to assist in aiding the truth in any way that I can," Vincent said with a smirk.

"Very well then," The tallest officer said "If you don't mind, we'll take the suspect to holding to determine her sentence."

"Please do so," Vincent said

She felt the officers drag her to the police car and began to open up the passenger door of the cruiser.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted as loud as she could "You'll be found! I will avenge my son and the other children! I will-"

She probably would have told Vincent something else, but the door of the police cruiser had slammed shut, cutting off whatever she had wanted to say at Vincent's stupid face.

She was tempted to try and open the door to let out some of her closing thoughts, but the cruiser began to move away from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and away from the five children looking through the corner with their glowing eyes in the darkness. Their faces partly filled with despise as they looked at their killer, but also with a brief shock as they saw her be driven away in a police cruiser.

A sense of hopelessness began to grow. She had failed the children. Their killer was still out, roaming with nefarious thoughts and nefarious plans. And now with her arrest nothing could stop Vincent from escaping without penalty.

Unless….

Unless of course Vincent was found guilty from the investigation.

 _Wait…._ She thought feeling the negative thoughts begin to be put on hold _Why…why was he scared of an investigation of the restaurant?_

The thought of Vincent being guilty suddenly grew in her mind like a weed

 _Wait…_ She thought _If Vincent is guilty, why was he scared?_

The more she thought about, the more the thought developed in her mind.

 _No…Vincent wasn't scared of questioning. And he wouldn't be scared of an investigation Unless….Unless he can't…_

Suddenly, the gloom she once had of failure faded. Instead, a breakthrough thought entered her mind.

 _There's no way he can destroy the evidence before the investigation!_ She thought _He can't! They'll look in the costumes! He has nowhere else to hide him! And if he destroys the robots, he won't be able to replace them in time for the inspection!_

The hope that had once been so faint a long time seemed to grow at an alarming rate until she was actually _excited_. Vincent couldn't evade capture. And if the investigation found something, she would be free, Vincent would be in jail, and maybe, just maybe, she can finally see her son rest in peace.

Yet, it was a matter of _if_ Vincent could destroy the evidence. Which could very well be up to chance….

For the first time in a long time, Katherina prayed.

 _Please…._ She thought looking out of the dark window of the police cruiser _Please have Vincent be found guilty….or at least have the children found…._

 **End of Chapter**

 **` Like I said, sorry if this seems a bit not up to what I usually write, but hey, I'm getting back into the grove. I think I have gotten my mojo back so…maybe a week or something? :/ I don't really know.**

 **Anyway, I do hope that you're enjoying this story plotwise.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay magical my friends.**


	13. Chapter 13- Justice (End)

**Chapter 13- Justice (The end)**

There was no surprise that after her arrest, not much happened to her for a while.

She was tried with destruction of property, trespassing, resisting arrest, resisting transfer, all that stuff that made legal action.

A day after her arrest, she had been transferred to the asylum, as expected, and told that she would "Remain there until evaluated as safe for the public." Or in other words, until she stopped seeming crazy to the authorities.

While going there certainly did upset her, she found that she had one thing to hope for: The Investigation to carry out and possibly arrest Vincent.

But for some reason, the investigation had been going on for some time. Or at least, it felt like it was going on for some time. She hadn't been given what time of day or how long she had been there. For all she knew, it could have been here for only a few hours or weeks or possibly even years. It also didn't really help that there wasn't a clock anywhere that she could use to at least get some bearings on how long she was here.

Regardless of the lack of time, she felt that she was getting less and less sleep every night. Or at least, what she perceived to be nights. The lights were always a bright florescent white, making it a bit difficult to differentiate between day and night. In addition, she started feeling less hungry and thirsty as what she could only assume as weeks went by.

She also began to feel a sleepy feeling wasn't normal either. She didn't know why, but the sleepy feeling had been getting stronger and stronger as the week progressed- or only what she could assume was a week- until she had to catch herself from falling asleep multiple times.

She was awake now, looking through the window in front of the door, doing the same thing she had been doing for who-knows how long.

After looking out and seeing an empty hall, she fell the sleepy feeling eat at her until finally, she decided to do something.

 _What am I even doing…_ She thought _I should get sleep and just call it a day…_

She turned around and fell on top of the small mattress in her bedroom. Surprisingly, instead of the scratchy and incredibly uncomfortable surface that she was used to whenever she got on the bed, the blankets were surprisingly soft, and almost seemed to lull her to sleep instantly.

 _Maybe just a little rest will do fine…_

The bed started to feel more comfortable now that it had ever been. She suddenly felt worries and weights that had been dragging her down for some time now begin to vanish. The once tormented mother started to fee lighter and lighter, until she felt that she could almost fly away from her cell.

She woke up, feeling better now than she had felt since…maybe ever.

"Wow…" She said "I feel….great."

She stood up from her bed fully rested and a feeling of being ready to take on the world. Almost as if she could just walk out of the cell….

Yet…something didn't feel right. She felt in the back of her mind that she was actually missing something….

 _I don't know what I could have possibly left…_ She thought _But…I guess I'll look._

"Let's see…" She said looking around "We got nothing, nothing, my body, and noth-"

 _What?_

She turned her eyes back to the figure lying on the bed.

It looked exactly like her. Messy and split ended hair, bags under her eyes, and a peaceful expression on the bed.

 _Wait….something's not right._

She looked at her hands. The certainly appeared to be like her hands, and her feet certainly looked like her feet. But if that was the case, what was that thing that was on her bed?

She tried to touch her body to see if it was real, and to her surprise, she couldn't touch it. Not because the body was fake and she instantly knew that it was a dummy, but because her hand actually went _through_ the body.

 _Was that…._

The woman on the bed appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. The woman's split ended and messy black hair continued to remain still. So still in fact, that she didn't even appear to be worried, bothered, or breathing.

 _Is….is this a dream?!_

She moved her hand through the iron bars. And to her surprise, her hand went _through_ the bars instead of being blocked off by them.

 _What's going on!?_

She tried to go through more things, the wall, the ceiling, and even managed to look into the cell next to her.

Was this a dream?

 _So it's finally happened._

She turned around to see to her surprise, a figure with thin black limbs, a white platick-like mask with blushed cheeks and purple lines down its eyes, and two white pinprick eyes. It's voice was child-like yet appeared to be more mature than it actually sounded. Like some five year old going on thirty.

Katherina turned around and saw that there was a small marionette in her. With its white plastic face, blushed cheeks, and purple lines running down its face.

"W-who's are you? What's going on?"

 _Patience Katherina, I'll let you know why I'm here._ It said out of its motionless smile.

"C-can you please?" She said "I'm confused, what happened to me? How did you get in here?"

 _I…I don't know how to put this,_ The Marionette said out of its static smile _but a few hours ago…._

Katherina looked towards the body that lied on the bed and considering the message that the marionette said, there was really only one conclusion that she could draw.

"I'm dead aren't I?" she asked

 _It appears so._

"How did it happen?

 _Malnutrition_. He simply answered _I mean, you do show the symptoms_

"That still doesn't explain why you're here,"

The marionette stood there until finally, it answered.

 _I can take you to your son. You just have to follow me_

"Follow you?"

 _Do you want to see your son again?_

After all, she was now dead. It's not like she was doing anything better with whatever state she was in right now.

 _Lead me then…._

She followed the marionette. First passing through the walls of the asylum, then by forests, buildings, and occasionally walking through people in the mall, who merely gave a shiver like they had just felt a cold breeze suddenly pass over them.

She followed him until finally; she saw a familiar street that led to a familiar restaurant. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria looked exactly the same as it did when she had last seen it. However, there seemed to be some kind of decay going on with the restaurant. The bright neon signs seemed dimmer than she remembered them. The windows certainly didn't look as dirty as they used to, and she defiantly didn't remember a sign on the front of the door saying "Restaurant in Violation of health standards."

Needless to say, the pizzeria looked like it had seen better days.

 _Follow me…._ It continued as it then proceeded to walk through the wall.

 _You're needed._ The marionette said out of its static smile.

"Needed?"

It continued to look at her. White pinpricks offering a friendly yet ominous gaze.

 _Your son needs you now more than ever._

"Why-"

 _He and the other children are only inches away from justice and peace, yet they are not able to achieve it._

"How are they unable to achieve it?"

The Marionette remained quiet.

 _The killer has destroyed their bodies. And although the souls can physically hurt him, they cannot hurt another costume._

"So…Vincent's in a costume?"

 _From when I had last seen him, yes._ He said _And the last time I had seen him before I brought you here, he was luring Chica to the back room wearing a fake Freddy costume._

"And why am I here?"

 _You can actually touch the costume._ He said _You aren't bound by anything, while me and the other children are and are unable to._

"Can't you or somebody else do it?"

 _Hey, I don't make the rules, I just follow them._

The animatronic suits that the children had possessed were destroyed. Many of them were hacked into small pieces, with the largest pieces showing enormous slash marks.

She then heard a voice in the room just north of the one she was in.

"…S-s-stay away from me!"

She recoginized that voice. Although it was no longer the cool and controlled voice of staring police officers in the face, there was no doubt about who's voice it was.

"Vincent…."

 _Your son and the other children need you now more than ever._

She phased through the wall and saw the killer himself running away, terrified. And from the image in front of her, he had every right to be. There were five children blocking the doorway. All angry, all looking like they wanted to hurt him.

And chasing him….was her son. Or what she could assume was her son.

"D-don't touch me!" Vincent said running away with the lower part of his arm covered in a scratch mark from what looked like came from one of the children.

"Don't run away from us," Stephen said "We know what you did…."

"No you don't!" he said "And I'll run away from you all I want! Watch me!"

Vincent ran to the other side of the room away from Stephen. Stephen then gently floated towards the killer, causing him to run to the other side of the room.

He was in clear panic. His eyes searching desperately for something that could be of use to him.

She saw him look around for some way of escaping his pursuers, and his eyes seemed to fall upon a large yellow bunny costume sitting in the corner.

"Just confess," Stephen said "It will all be over….."

Vincent made a grin.

"I'll never do it."

Quickly, he ran to the other side of the room and began to get into the costume. He put on the old costume's torso, body, arms and legs, and finally, hands, feet, and mask.

She saw Stephen try to slash at Vincent again with his hand, but instead of getting the scratch mark like last time, his hand merely went through Vincent's arm.

And soon, the other children were trying to slash at Vincent, all attempts having no success.

As suddenly as Vincent appeared panicked, he suddenly entered a state of almost maddening joy.

"Did you think you could catch me?" Vincent laughed from inside the green bunny. "I figured it out! You can't hurt me while I'm in a costume!"

The children stood back from Vincent.

"T-this can't be!" The blonde haired girl said "You can't win! You're not suppose to!"

Vincent continued to revel in his discovery, such that he actually walked in front of the girl and spoke to her.

"Well guess what? I _am_ winning. And there's _nothing_ you can do about it."

As the killer continued to brag, Katherina actually moved from one side of the room to behind him.

She saw a grey circle in the middle of his shoulder blades (Or where she would assume shoulder blades would be.) and in rusted lettering it read _Crank Hole._

She then remembered something that the engineer had said the last time she had been here. Something about how the hole loosened and tightened up the costume…

 _You know what to do._ Marionette said behind her.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to stick her hand _into_ the hole.

After thinking for a little bit, she came up with a decision.

"Face it kids," Vincent said gleefully " _I've_ won! And you guys lo-"

She put her arm into a circular hole in the back of the man's costume, and to her surprise, she could _feel_ something inside of the costume.

She felt springs and gears in the machine poised and almost ready to come loose, with the only thing stopping them from snapping was Katherina's phantasmal grip.

And just as she had stuck her hand into the hole, a creaking sound came from Vincent's body. Specifically not _his_ body, but from the body he was inhabiting.

"W-what?" Vincent said with growing panic and dread quickly replacing the reveling joy he had moments ago.

She then crept next to Vincent's left ear, and said something she had been meaning to say to him for quite some time now.

"I told you I would get you back." She said quietly and creepily.

She could hear underneath the mascot's mouth Vincent take a sudden gasp at what she had seen.

And without any regret, Katherina pulled her hand out of the hole.

The reaction was almost instant. An enormous _CRACK_! Of springs quickly loosening up and crushing whatever was unfortunate enough to be inside of the loops.

Vincent let out a bloody bloodcurdling scream as he fell down to his knees.

She could see the killer grab for parts of his mask, which were now beginning to leak blood out of the joints, eyes, mouth and holes.

"Somebody! H*Gurlgle*ellp!"

The sound of more springs coming undone was heard in a sickening _SNAP!_ Followed by Vincent screaming out some more.

The killer fell to his knees; arms spread open, and his eyes looking down at the rapidly forming puddle of his own blood.

He then made a move; he moved his arms to try and open up his mouth, creating a sound of forced springs tearing at flesh and agonizing pain until she saw Vincent lift the mask open, showing a face covered with piercing springs, blood pain.

Katherina saw Vincent's eyes lock on to hers for a little bit.

And for a brief moment, she thought she saw just a flash of anger in his stone eyes as he saw her and the children.

Suddenly two metal pars pierce the left and right sides his jaw and cheeks causing the mask to slam down and cover his face.

The force of the mask slam caused Vincent then fall down to his knees to a sitting position. No longer bleeding, and breathing shallower and shallower breaths by the moment.

He didn't make noise as he laid there, his eyes looking out on the children and Katherina.

Finally, after what felt like the longest twenty seconds she ever felt, Vincent closed his eyes and stopped moving. His stone-grey eyes closing and his breath getting shallower and shallower until finally, he appeared to have stopped breathing altogether.

None of the children had moved as they looked at the man lying on the floor.

Their eyes then turned to her, who was standing (Or hovering) above his body.

"Did…did you do that?" the brown-haired child asked.

"I….I didn't mean to do that…." She said "I….I thought I would only trap him in there. I didn't mean to k-"

"WOOO HOOOOOO!" The children…cheered? Where they cheering? And why were they…smiling?

"But I-"

"You brought us justice! Now we can rest!"

Suddenly, it came upon her just what she had done. Their killer had been destroyed. And with him gone, the children could finally rest.

It was as if she had been a missing piece in a large puzzle.

"I think I'm going to see my mom." The blonde said.

"Same here lass," The red haired boy said

"You don't have to talk like that anymore," The blone-haired girl said

"Hey, I lived more years with the accent than without, there'd be no chance that I'd be ditichin it now."

"Thank you Katherina," The brown haired boy said "Thank you…"

Their once grey souls suddenly turned a bright white, until finally they along with the marionette had completely vanished from the room.

All except for one.

The last child looked at her. And she looked at her son.

"Hey mom," Stephen said

"Yes Stephen?"

"I'm sorry for running away." He said "I'm sorry for…everything I've done…."

She did the only thing that any parent would do and what she wanted to for years: Speak with her child.

"Don't worry sweetheart." She said stroking his back "It's alright…"

"No! No it isn't!" He cried "I caused all of this to happen I-"

He sniffled.

"I wish I could make it up to you somehow…"

"Don't cry," She said wiping away his tears "I know how we can make this better,"

"Y-you do?"

She nodded.

"How about we do what we used to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up to her.

"How about we have some time together now." She said "After all, we do have all the time in the world to be together now…."

Her son wiped away his tears and suddenly, a smile grew upon his face.

"That…that sounds great."

She then felt her child hug her. Or at least, the lower half of her body. She hugged him back, enjoying every moment that she spent hugging the child.

"I love you mom," he said as he started to grow transparent like the rest of the children.

"I love you too son …." She said as she grew transparent with her son until finally, she vanished along with any trace of hatred, sadness, guilt, and anger that had been holding her down for so long.

 _"So very much…."_

 **The end.**

 **Sorry if the ending of this story seems a bit abrupt, but I thought this would be a good way to go out.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. I really appreciate your guys persistence and** _ **large**_ **patience (Sorry about the several months long hiatus.)**

 **I enjoyed this writing this and I'm glad to say that it has been written. It was strange writing a sad story, but I think I pulled it off and got a good ending in. So…yeah…I guess I failed and succeeded at the same time….**

 **If you have any comments, thoughts, or feel like you can improve my writing grammatically, please do so in any way you can. It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks my friends, and until we meet again, stay magical my friends.**

 **:)**


End file.
